Her Afterlife
by FadingxAmaranthx
Summary: HIATUS Cagalli decided she was going to attend a big party with her best friend, Mir, what she didn't know was that it was going to change her life completely. She meets a man who isn't like any other man. This man is a vampire, a full-fledged vampire. Ax
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hiiiii. I decided to write a story again. This is different from the last one I attempted. Hopefully this one will turn out well.

I'm warning you all now, this story contains mature content and it should not be viewed by anyone who can't handle it.

As a side note, I stink at summaries. If I ever come up with a better one, I'll post it right away.

As another side note, some of the characters may seem a little OOC at times. Just bare with me, okay?

**Summary: **Cagalli decided she was going to attend a big party with her best friend, Mir, what she didn't know was that it was going to change her life completely. She meets a man who isn't like any other man. This man is a vampire, a full-fledged vampire. AxC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Cagalli! We don't have all night!" shouted a girl with brunette hair and stunning blue eyes, "We need to make it to that party!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming. Jeez," replied another girl with golden hair and gorgeous amber eyes, also known as Cagalli Yula Attha. "I don't understand why you're dragging me to this party anyways. I have many things to get done," she sighed as she walked out of her bedroom clad in a pair of denim jeans, a black halter top, and pair of knee-high boots.

"Cagalli, you need to let loose for once. You're over-working yourself again. You know your loving brother, Kira, is going to kill you once he finds out that you're not having fun with your best friend!" her best friend, also known as Miriallia Haw, chuckled. She stood up when she saw her friend enter the room.

Cagalli rolled her eyes at her friends responses. "Let's just go before I decide to change my mind," she sighed as she grabbed her coat, her keys, and her cell phone.

"That's what I thought!" Mir thought. She walked over to Cagalli.

They both exited the apartment that Cagalli lived in. Cagalli had made sure to turn off all lights and lock the door before leaving completely. The last time she left a light or two on, her boyfriend, Yuna Roma Seiren, had scolded her because they were wasting electricity which means they were wasting money. As if it mattered, Cagalli was the one who paid the bills.

"Cagalli, you're taking forever! Must you check everything?" Mir suddenly burst out.

"You remember what happened last time," Cagalli began, "Yuna screamed his head off at me." She turned towards her friend to signal that they could leave now.

"Oh as if it matters! Why are you even with him, Cagalli?! He's sooo not worth it," Mir replied.

They both began walking down the hall towards the elevator. One of them reached up to press the down button, as they waited, their conversation continued on.

"Ya know, I don't even know why I'm still with him. There's just something about him that's keeping me going," Cagalli said, waiting for the elevator.

"You're one weird person, my friend," Mir sighed.

Just then, the elevator rang and the doors flew open. They both stepped in and Cagalli pressed the first level floor button. The doors flew closed and the elevator started it's descent. As they reached the bottom floor, the doors of the elevator flew open once again to let it's passengers off. The two girls exited and continued toward the front doors of the apartment building. As they left the building, Cagalli and Mir stopped on the sidewalk.

"So where exactly is this party at?" Cagalli asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It's at one of my friend's house. I work with the guy," Mir responded with a light laugh. "Let's get going!"

The two girls began to walk towards Mir's car. Before they actually got to the car, Mir took out her remote control and unlocked the doors. Mir climbed into the driver's seat while Cagalli climbed into the passenger seat. The engine soon roared with life and off they went.

About 20 minutes later, the car pulled up to what seemed like a building that held what looked like condominiums. They ended up parking on a side street not far from the building. The two girls climbed out of the car and were off to the party.

"I can't believe I agreed to go to this party with her. Yuna's going to kill me when I get home," Cagalli though as they neared the building.

"You do know where this party is right?" she said while turning towards her friend.

"Of course I do, it's on the third floor," Mir replied while entering the building.

The two companions made their way to the elevator that was wide open as two other people were leaving. They ran into it and hit the button for the third floor. The doors flew closed and up they went. In a matter of seconds, the lift had stopped and the doors flew open again.

"Ah! Here we are!" Mir smiled.

Cagalli sighed again as she followed Mir closely into the condo.

"Come on, let me go introduce you to my friend and then we can start having fun!" Mir shouted with excitement in her voice over the music that was blaring from speakers within the living room.

Within a few minutes, Mir had found her friend and quickly walked over to him with Cagalli still following close behind.

"Hey Tolle! This is my best friend, Cagalli, the girl I was telling you about yesterday at work!" Mir shouted to her friend.

"Hi Cagalli! Nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you from Mir! There's drinks in the kitchen and the bathroom is just beyond the stairs over there! Have fun!" Tolle yelled over the music while she shook hands with Cagalli.

Cagalli shook the mans hand and nodded her head to let him know she heard him. Once they let go of each other's hands, she pulled Mir to the side for a second.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?!" she shouted over the music.

Mir just shook her head and pointed to Tolle, "I'm going to hang out with him for a bit, are you okay by yourself?!" she replied in the same tone.

Cagalli nodded her head and shooed her friend away. "I think she might like him a bit," she chuckled to herself. A second later, she entered the kitchen and began looking around at what drinks were present. From what she could see, there was nothing but alcohol and a few soda brands there. " I might as well let loose a bit like Mir said." she thought as she took a beer from a big cooler filled with nothing but beer. She cracked open the bottle and took a few sips before exploring the place a bit. She had found that there was 2 bedrooms downstairs and a bathroom that both rooms shared. There was also dining room and of course, the living room. As she continued strolling along the condo, she remembered that there was stairs. As she came upon them, she stopped and looked up. Not wanting to be rude, she decided that she was going to stay downstairs.

About ten minutes before Cagalli and Mir had joined the party, another person had joined. He had emerald green eyes and midnight blue hair and went by the name of Athrun Zala. He wasn't a normal human being though, he was much, much different. He was, in fact, a vampire.

He usually came to random parties so he could feed on people he didn't know that way it would bother him less. He wasn't fond of the fact that he had to drink human blood to live, he hated it more than anything in the world.

As he was staking out his next "victim," he just happened to have looked over at the front door as two girls were entering the apartment. He instantly froze up when he saw a girl with golden hair and what looked like beautiful amber eyes. He immediately forgot about the fact that he wasn't here to meet new people or what not, his thoughts were filled with nothing but the golden haired girl he saw a few moments ago. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts as the two girls were walking by.

As the girl and her friend passed Athrun, he backed up a bit to let them pass to go into the living room. He decided to move into a corner and watch as the girl conversed a bit before heading into the kitchen. He continued to watch her as she roamed the home. He also watched as she grabbed beer after beer every 20 minutes.

Cagalli was on her fourth beer when the alcohol started kicking in. She wasn't completely drunk, she was merely buzzed by this point. She was good when it came to alcohol. The last time she was drunk, it took her eight beers to do it. Kira definitely wasn't happy when he found out about that, but he didn't hinder her drinking though. She kept at it when it came to the next party.

"Mir! Let's dance!" she shouted over the music while walking up to her friend. She didn't even give Mir a chance to answer, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the dance floor.

Mir couldn't contain her laughter. She hadn't seen her friend having this much fun since she started dating Yuna. She was happy that she finally let loose. She was a little shocked when Cagalli invited two other guys to come dance with them. When she said that she let loose, she didn't mean this loose. Those thoughts quickly left her mind when she noticed that one of those guys Cagalli invited over was Tolle.

The whole crowd that was dancing then went crazy when the DJ began playing "Low" by Flo Rida.

(**AN: **Sorry, I thought it was a good song that everyone could dance too. :D Check it out if you haven't already.)

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Boots with the fur The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo _

_Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Everyone on the dance floor was dancing all over each other. This included Cagalli on some random guy and Mir on Tolle.

_Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps _

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack _

_She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Athrun was the only one who wasn't on the dance floor at this point. He was sitting in a chair in a random corner of the room. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Cagalli. With her dancing all over a guy made it even harder.

He gritted his teeth just seeing her doing that with someone else. His anger was slowly flaring up as each minute passed. If anyone actually looked at him, they'd notice his anger was causing his eye to twitch a bit.

"Wait a second...," he thought, "Why am I even getting mad? I don't even know who that girl is." He ran his fingers through his hair and then down his face. "I'm not even here for her anyways, I'm here to feed." he concluded in his mind. That thought instantly made him freeze up. He hated thinking about having to feed on other people. He had tried feeding on animals once, but it just didn't help him at all. It made him want more and more, so he went back to humans.

As he lifted his head to scan the floor again, he noticed that Cagalli was walking away again. His eyes followed her as she left the room. He got up to get a better view of where she was going. He noticed that she had stopped at the bottom of the stairs again. After what seemed like a little inner struggle, she decided to finally go up.

He cautiously followed her up the stairs making sure that no one had noticed he was following the blonde girl. He slowly entered the room that the stairs led to.

Before the song had ended, Cagalli decided she was going to get another drink. She used her head to show Mir that she was going towards the kitchen. Her friend nodded back, quickly understanding what she was saying and continued to dance with her partner. Cagalli winked at her friend and left the room.

"Those two look so great together!" she thought to herself. As she came upon the stairs, she decided to stop again. "Maybe I could just take a peak...," she thought again, "I'll just say I thought the bathroom was up there if someone asks," she thought up as an excuse.

Having her excuse ready, she made her way up the stairs fairly quickly and entered the room. She was a little surprised when she found out it was just another bedroom. She slowly made her way around the room gandering at little items set among the dressers and shelves; when she came across a picture, she would stare a few extra minutes.

"This guy is either a player or he has a big family," Cagalli thought with a look of disgust on her face.

"Ya know...It's rude to snoop around someone's personal things," Athrun scoffed with a smirk on his face.

Cagalli instantly turned around wondering who was watching her, "And it's rude to sneak up on someone," she replied while raising an eyebrow at him. She stared at him for another moment before going back to her business.

Athrun chuckled a bit before pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. "Is this person that interesting that you need to continue to stare at his belongings?" he questioned her while slowly walking up to her.

Cagalli decided to ignore his question and continue on with her business. As she came to the end of yet another dresser, she noticed that there was a slightly opened door right next to it along the wall. She silently leaned in and soon learned it was a bathroom. She quietly pushed the door open and entered the bathroom.

Athrun couldn't help but chuckle again at her actions. "Now you're snooping around in this person's bathroom. This person must really interest you very much," he said as he walked up to the entrance of the bathroom and leaned himself on the wall again.

"What about you? You seem to keep following me when it's clearly obvious I don't want you around," Cagalli retorted as she hopped up onto the bathroom counter.

"Maybe I'm interested in you," he smirked. He pushed himself off the wall and sat down on the closed toilet.

"And maybe I'm interested in you," she responded with a little glint in her eye. "I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha," she continued.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Athha, I'm Athrun Zala," he smirked again.

Cagalli hopped down off the counter and started messing with her belt buckle. She leaned in towards Athrun and stopped at his ear. "Tell me...How interested are you?" she whispered into his ear seductively. She had completely unbuttoned her pants and began untying her top that was around her neck.

His heart skipped a beat when she whispered into his ear. He didn't except that to come from her. He quickly regained himself. "Now, I don't think you want to do anything you're going to regret in the morning," he responded with a light laugh.

"What's there to regret?" she replied while taking her shirt off.

His heart stopped this time, or so it felt. He quickly regained himself again. "She's definitely drunk," he thought, "She won't even remember this. I better leave while I have the chance." He stood up and walked over to the entrance of the bathroom.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get a drink. Would you like anything while I'm gone?" Athrun politely asked. He was about to lose himself when she started taking her pants off slowly.

"Bring me another beer?" she responded.

He nodded his head and exited the room as fast as he could. He felt like he was going to explode any minute if he continued watching her so-called strip tease. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see what was happening around the party. He noticed that they were now having a drinking contest and people had started making out all over the place. He raised his eyebrow at the actions being performed and entered the kitchen. He grabbed two beers and sat down at the table for a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

"I'm not supposed to be here doing this. I'm here to feed," he reminded himself, "I need to quit this and find someone." He took a sip of his beer that he opened seconds ago. "I guess I could wait until tomorrow night to feed. I'm sure I can last that long. I've lasted longer." he thought.

Cagalli hopped up onto the counter again and crossed one leg over the other and waited for Athrun to come back. While he was going to get drinks, she had successfully removed the rest of her clothing except for her bra and panties.

"Who the hell are you?!" somebody yelled from the bathroom's entrance, "And why the hell are you half naked?!"

"You're...You're the guy in the pictures?" Cagalli questioned while jumping off the counter.

"Damn straight I am. Now why the hell are you in my damn room?!" the owner shouted back clearly angry.

"I...I...," she stuttered. She couldn't come up with a response. This man had her afraid.

Within seconds, the man had lunged at Cagalli and began strangling her.

Athrun sighed as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. This was getting too complicated for him for some reason. Seconds later, he shot up out of his chair. "Cagalli!" he thought, "Someone's hurting her!"

He rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as he could without making a scene. As he entered the room, he noticed that there was another man in the room. His eyes instantly lit up with anger. From what he could see, the man was strangling her and it looked like he was about to hurt her even more when he saw a hand got to his pants.

"I would suggest you let go of her..." Athrun began as he inched closer and closer to the man, "Or you won't live to see tomorrow."

The man turned around to see who was threatening him. Athrun could tell he was just as drunk as Cagalli possibly was.

"And what are you going to do to me if I don't let go of her?!" the man shouted back stupidly.

"Like I said...You won't live to see tomorrow," Athrun replied with more anger in his voice.

"Hah! Whatever! Me and this bitch have some business to finish. Why don't you go and take your puny self and bother someone else?!" the man scoffed. He turned around to continue his business.

This made Athrun more mad. As his anger flared to it's full capacity, he lunged at the man. He had successfully removed the hand that was around Cagalli's neck and began strangling the other man in her place. He watched as Cagalli dropped to the ground holding her neck and gasping for air.

Cagalli looked up to see who her knight in shining armor was. To her surprise it was Athrun, the man she had been waiting for. She was shocked even more when she saw a pair of fangs protrude from his mouth and his eyes were bright red with anger. She became scared even more.

Athrun looked at Cagalli one last time before he began to have his "victim." He saw the look in her eyes and he knew that she was deathly afraid of what was unfolding in front of her. He retracted his fangs and brought the man's ear close enough for him to listen.

"I swear, if you ever just so much as look at her again...I won't spare you next time," Athrun whispered into his ear before you tightened his grip on the man's next. The man soon passed out and Athrun let go.

He anger quickly resided when he saw the frightened girl in front of him. He dashed over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Since she was already against the cabinets, she couldn't move back any further.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, my dear," he quietly said to her, "I promise you'll never witness that again." He reached out to touch her but she pulled away. He could see how frightened she was through her eyes. "I won't hurt you," he continued, "Don't worry." He tried to touch her again and failed.

"Has there ever been a reason for me to hurt you?" he sighed, showing her a look of concern.

She shook her head indicating that her answer was, in fact, a 'no.'

"Will you trust me, then?" he asked while holding out his hand.

She hesitated for a second before slowly reaching out for his hand. He grasped her hand and held it tightly.

"Gather your clothes." he commanded and she did as she was told. "Just trust me," he said before picking her up, bridal style. She was afraid at first and struggled a bit before she realized he was just holding her.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight. Don't let go to anything no matter what," he whispered to her. She did what she was told once again.

Seeing that she ready, he had walked over to the balcony that was just across the room. He opened the doors and walked outside.

"Trust me," he said to her before he leaped into the air.

**AN:** Well, I don't think that was too bad for my first chapter. I hope? I'll let you guys be the judge of that.

If I see that all I get is flames, I'm probably going to post one more chapter and see what happens after that. I hope you guys like it. We'll see what the next chapter holds!

Also...Flames are accepted. Any type of profanity that is used with an intent to flame, will be ignored though

Oh, if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, please excuse those. Hee hee.

Until next time!

Ciao ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks to those who had reviewed! It makes me feel all giddy inside! Haha.

Million Voices: Nah, that was just some random guy I threw into there. I needed somebody to attack her. There will probably be more random guys later on just to fill in a spot unless I find somebody within the original characters to do. I don't know. Haha.

Hades.Throne.Heiress: Yes and no. ; All I can say is that you're on the right track. :D

Oh, as a random side note, I start school in the middle of August, so I want to try and finish this so I don't take forever with the story. I'd like to start another. Nonetheless, I'm gonna try to update at least once or twice a week while it's still summer for me. We'll see how that goes.

Okay, I'll stop bugging you guys now!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

**Flashback:** _"Will you trust me, then?" he asked while holding out his hand. _

_She hesitated for a second before slowly reaching out for his hand. He grasped her hand and held it tightly. _

"_Gather your clothes." he commanded and she did as she was told. "Just trust me," he said before picking her up, bridal style. She was afraid at first and struggled a bit before she realized he was just holding her. _

"_Close your eyes and hold on tight. Don't let go to anything no matter what," he whispered to her. _

_She did what she was told once again. _

_Seeing that she's ready, he had walked over to the balcony that was just across the room. He opened the doors and walked outside. _

"_Trust me," he said to her before he leaped into the air._

Chapter 2

Within a minute of leaping into the air, Athrun had landed safely on another balcony. He turned around for to glance back at where they had just come from. He stared for a moment until he remembered Cagalli was in his arms. A small smile graced his lips as he stared at her; then he realized what had actually taken place just a couple minutes before and his eyes darkened. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down and then the already open doors that lead inside the apartment. He quickly found a chair and place her down gently.

"Open your eyes," he commanded and knelt down in front of her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped when she realized they were somewhere else.

"It's okay. There's no need to be afraid. You're just in my apartment," he said.

"I've got to be dreaming! This can't be real. I'm at home sleeping next to my dirt-bag of a boyfriend," she thought to herself while closing her eyes hard.

Athrun laughed lightly at her actions. "Should I tell her?" he thought to himself, "Might as well, there's no use hiding it." He shrugged to himself before standing up.

"You're not dreaming, dear. This is all real. Everything that happened, happened," he said a little cautiously. He didn't dare tell her his true identity yet.

Cagalli's eyes shot open. "H...h...how did he know I said that?! No! He can't read my mind! Can he?! No! No one can read minds!" she thought to herself in utter disbelief.

"Yes, I can read your mind," he began, "Because I'm a vampire." He waited for her next reaction.

If her eyes weren't already wide open from the last shock, they would have popped out of her eye sockets. "Now I've got to be dreaming! There's no such thing as vampires! They're only fictional!" she shouted at herself within her thoughts. She clamped her eyes shut again, even harder than the first time.

"I'm sorry, but this is all true, my dear," he sighed, "Everything that's happened up to this point is true now. There's no use for you to try to deny it." He eyed her for just a moment and realized that she was still in only her bra and panties. His face instantaneously blushed as red as a tomato. He quickly walked to his dresser and searched his drawers for a big enough shirt for her to wear. He found a faded black shirt and pulled it out of the drawer.

"Here," he said as he tossed the shirt at her, "You're still in your ahem." He turned around to give her a bit of privacy.

A little gasp escaped her lips as she realized that she was still half naked. She threw the cloths she was holding to the floor and struggled to put the shirt Athrun had given, on. The shirt fell just above her knees.

"You can turn around now," she thought, knowing that he was still reading her mind.

"Um...Would you like anything? Food? Water? Sleep? T.V.? Computer? Anything?" he questioned.

She merely shook her head, indicating that her answer was a 'no,' and sat there.

"Okay then," he sighed, "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower." He took off his coat and threw it onto a chair nearby. "If you want to sleep, the bed is over," he pointed to that was half open and continued, "If you want anything to drink or what not, the kitchen is over there," he turned to point out the kitchen. "The rest is obvious. The t.v. is over there and the computer is over there." He took off all of his jewelry, except for a gold necklace that hung around his neck and placed them on a side table. "If you need me, I'll just be right through this door. Bang on it and I'll come right away," he finished before he disappeared behind the door.

Cagalli sighed as Athrun left the room. "This can't be happening," she thought, "This just can't be happening." She scanned the room, looking at her surroundings. It was nothing like her apartment. His furniture looked modern, clean, and expensive. He had a huge plasma screen television while she just had a regular medium-sized t.v. back from when she still lived with her family.

"How can he afford all of this? Is he a drug dealer or something?" she thought.

Within the bathroom, Athrun lightly chuckled when he heard what she was thinking. "She thinks I'm a drug dealer? That's humorous." he thought.

"I bet he just heard that," Cagalli sighed again. "I think he should stop invading my privacy now," she added angrily. She cautiously stood up and slowly walked around the room, looking at expensive paintings and trying out how comfortable the furniture felt. She had never been this close to such expensive items before. She turned around and looked at his computer. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's an iMac!" she thought excitedly, "I can't believe he has one of these!" She sat down in the big leather chair that was placed in front of it. "I've always wanted one of these!" she added a few seconds later. She inspected the computer and realized that it was off. She backed away for fear of messing it up if she tried to turn it on.

"Maybe he'll let me on it later," she shrugged and got up. "I wonder what time it is...," she said to herself. She looked at the clock. "IT'S 3:30 IN THE MORNING?!" she shouted in her head, "Ughhh. I better get some sleep."

She looked at the room that Athrun had pointed out to her earlier. She slowly walked over and peeked inside. "Should I take him up on his offer?" she barely whispered. She pushed the door open and entered. Her eyes widened a bit; she was surprised at how big the bed was.

"It won't hurt to just try it out, right?" she thought and trotted over to the bed. She hopped on and she sank in. She fell back and she let out a breath of air. She thought it was incredibly comfortable. She instantly fell asleep a few minutes later.

About 10 minutes later she struggled in her sleep. She was tossing and turning in a slightly violent way.

"No...no..," she screamed out flinging her arms around in the air.

Athrun was washing his hair when he picked up her anguished cries in his mind. He dashed out of the shower as fast as he could without slipping. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He ran out of the bathroom and stopped. He scanned the room, looking for her.

"Bedroom," he thought as he rushed over to the room. He stopped in the entrance and noticed her throwing her arms in the air.

"No!" Cagalli yelled as she finally awoke with a cold sweat beading down her face.

He rushed over to her side. "Are you alright?!" he started, "What happened?!"

She was breathing heavily after she realized it was just a nightmare. All of the events from the night had replayed but then some other things just popped in there, such as her boyfriend hitting her over and over again with a blurred object and her best friend stood by and laughed and her let boyfriend do this to her. It was then she woke up.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked while he shook her lightly, "Cagalli?"

She turned to look at when she finally heard what he was saying. She watched as a bead of water slid down his beautifully sculpted chest.

(**AN:** -swoons-)

He face turned beet red when she remembered she was just staring at him. She turned around and dug her face into a pillow. It was then that he remembered he was only half-naked and still dripping wet.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Let me just throw on some cloths," he said before he left.

Cagalli shot up with a look of fear and worry on her face. She was afraid that she was going to fall asleep again. She didn't want to dream.

Athrun noticed and ran back to her side. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and ran out of the room to change.

"I need to go home. I can't stay here. I just want to go home," she thought to herself as she dug her face into the pillow again.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard her thoughts. His heart sank at the thought that she actually wanted to leave. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but he didn't want to think about it. He entered the bathroom again and began drying himself off. Soon he was in some cloths and walking out of the bathroom again. He made his way towards the bedroom and entered the room.

Cagalli shot up again as Athrun climbed on to the bed.

"I'll take you home later tonight," he said with apparent sorrow in his voice, "If you don't know already I can't necessarily step outside in the sun without feeling a little sick. I'll take you when the sun sets." He looked at her for a minute and then began climbing off the bed.

She crawled towards him and grabbed his wrist. Fear and worry was still written on her face.

"You don't want me to leave?" he asked with a little happiness in his voice this time.

She thought for a second and then shook her head reluctantly. She didn't want him around but she didn't want to be alone.

He climbed off the bed and walked around to the side she was on. "Come here. Lay down," he commanded.

She laid down as she was told and he tucked her in. After doing so, he walked to the foot of the bed and crawled up the other side and sat next to her.

"Go to sleep. I'm right here," he told her, "I won't let anything harm you."

She looked at him for a few seconds and then turned over to go to sleep. Athrun inwardly smiled and reached into night stand and pulled out a book entitled "The Virgin's Lover" by Philippa Gregory. He was curious to see what she had written up about Queen Elizabeth I, considering he was around when she was alive back in the 16th century.

He was halfway through the book already when he opened the cover to his spot. The book made him laugh the whole time he read it. He was actually surprised when he saw some parts that were actually true. He blew it off as a coincidence, though.

"Page 182..," Athrun whispered to himself.

" 'She will never marry him,' Dudley said, with more certainty then he was feeling.' " he read in his mind.

"Hmm...I remember that conversation," he thought, "I can't believe it was that long ago." He stared at the page before he put the book down. "Honestly, why am I even reading this? It brings back so many memories."

He leaned his head back and looked at the clock. "4:30," he said, "The sun should be rising soon." He turned his attention to Cagalli. Just then, she turned over and faced him. He smiled at how angelic her face looked while she was sleeping. He reached out to touch her but moved his hand back when she moved closer and cuddled up next to him. He smiled as he turned his face upwards towards the ceiling. He fell asleep soon after.

_5 hours later..._

Cagalli awoke from her soundless sleep. She opened her eyes to find that her vision was slightly blurry. She took her hand and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She removed her hand from her face and opened her eyes. She batted them a few times to remove the tears that welled up in her eyes while she was rubbing them.

It was then she realized that there was something around her shoulders and she was laying on something slightly cold, but still a little warm. She looked up to see what or who it was that was there. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was that she was laying on. She jumped up in an instant.

"What would have happened if someone came in while we were sleeping?!" she shouted in her mind, "What if he has a girlfriend?! Or a boyfriend? EITHER WAY!" Her mind was racing at a million miles a minute. She had had her head on his chest while his arm was around her shoulders. The image flashed through her mind and she blushed madly.

Her constant thoughts and movement stirred Athrun from his slumber. He sat up groggily and looked around.

"Something wrong?" he asked her as if nothing was wrong.

"N...nothing," she stuttered, "Can I take a shower or something?"

"Go ahead, knock yourself out," he replied and fell back down onto the pillow. He turned over onto his side.

Angry at how rudely he responded to her, she whacked his shoulder and threw herself off the bed. She stomped all the way to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Her hit and the slamming of his door didn't phase him at all. He continued to sleep like nothing ever happened.

"Wow," she whispered as she turned around to see the entirety of the bathroom, "It's big in here." The bathroom held a walk-in shower and a giant garden tub. She strolled over the shower and noticed that it had shower heads all around. There were 2 on the ceiling, three on each side wall, and 6 on the back wall.

After staring in awe, she took off the shirt Athrun had lent her and removed her underwear. She folded them neatly on the bathroom counter and walked over to the shower. She stepped in and turned it on to a medium hot setting.

She sighed in contentment, she had never been in a shower like this before. After standing for a little while, basking in the heat of the water, she began to wash herself.

"Bathroom..." Athrun mumbled to himself as he rose out of bed. He strolled over to the bathroom and wiggled the door knob. "Why is this locked? I never lock this," he thought as he reached up to get the key off the top base board on the door. He pulled the key down and unlocked the door. He placed the key back and walked in, not realizing that the shower was on, there was cloths on the counter, and that the bathroom was filled with steam. He walked over to a door and opened it, revealing the toilet. He stepped in and closed the door.

Not realizing that anyone else was in the bathroom with her, she turned the shower off and stepped out. As Cagalli was ringing out her hair on the towel that was placed in front of the shower, Athrun stepped out of the toilet and closed the door. He still didn't see her and he began to walk. He walked right into her and both of them toppled over.

When they both opened their eyes, they noticed that one was on top of the other. Their eyes widened when they understood that Cagalli was naked and soaking wet.

"Zala...You have 2 seconds to get off of me and get out before I kill you," she whispered venomously.

Athrun was up and out before you could say the word 'turkey.' As he ran out, he grabbed the door and slammed it shut behind him. He leaned against it and slid down to the carpeted floor.

"Zala, you're an idiot!" he shouted in his thoughts. He sat up on his hands and knees and began bashing his head against the floor.

Seconds later, Cagalli stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Cagalli! Let me explain! I..!" he said while being interrupted.

"Where are the cloths I wore last night?" she asked without looking at him. She didn't bother waiting for his answer, she had already spotted them sitting on the couch. She walked over, picked them up, and walked back into the bathroom. Showing how angry she still was, she slammed the door shut in Athrun's face.

He sighed and walked over to the couch to sit down. He leaned forward and put his hands on his face.

"I can't believe I forgot she was even here," he mumbled.

A few minutes later, Cagalli emerged from the bathroom in the cloths she was wearing the night before. He stood up and turned around, but before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Take me home and do it now," she glared at him.

"You know I can't do that right now. It's only noon, I can't go out," he told her.

"If you won't take me home, then I'll leave myself," she replied.

"No, please, just wait for me to take you home. I'd never forgive myself if someone hurt you," he said as he rounded the couch.

"Fine," she spat at him, "Let me on the damn computer. I have some things to check." She walked over and sat down on the computer.

He had no choice but to accept her request. He wasn't ready to take her home just yet. He walked over to the computer and turned it on. She had pushed herself out of the way using the chair. The computer started up and he quickly typed in the information.

"There ya go. I'll be in the room if you need me," he muttered as he walked away and disappeared into his room. He closed the door slowly.

Cagalli glanced up when she closed the door. She rolled her eyes and continued checking her email and other necessities.

"I have an email from Mir," she thought as she opened the email.

_'CAGALLI! WHERE ARE YOU?! I've been trying to reach you since last night! We were supposed to go home together! Yuna has been here too, bugging the hell out of me! Call me as soon as you can! You **have** to tell me what happened to you!_

_-Mir"_

"I better call Mir before you bites my head off," she sighed. She searched her pockets and found that her phone was still there. She slipped it out and flipped it out. "Damn it! It's dead!" she shouted as she flipped her phone shut and threw it at the desk. "I'll just email her back...Or maybe I'll just call her later. I just don't want to explain right now." she muttered.

_6 hours later..._

She glanced up at the right hand corner of the screen and noticed the time. It was 5:30 in the afternoon.

"I've been sitting here for hours," she said, "I better check the news and see if anyone's said anything about me yet." She closed all of her windows and walked over to the couch. As she sat down, Athrun reemerged from his room.

"He looks like crap," she thought as she noticed the bags under his eyes and his blue hair a toppled mess on his head. Her eyes followed him as he went into the bathroom. She turned her attention back to the television and turned it on with the remote she found sitting on the coffee table. She flipped through the channels until she found a news station.

"_There's still no news of the missing girl this afternoon. She went missing after she attended a party with her friend late last night. If you have any news on the missing girl, please call this number..." _

"I should really get back..," she sighed while thinking.

Athrun had come out of the bathroom while the lady on the television was talking about how Cagalli was pronounced missing. He looked at the clock and noticed the time. It was alright for him to go outside now.

He silently walked passed her and went out onto the balcony he had landed on a few hours ago with Cagalli in his arms. He leaned on the railing and let the wind blow through his hair. He closed his eyes as he thought about her. He wasn't ready to give her up.

"Wait...What am I talking about? I don't even know her. Do I like her already? Blaahhhh," he muttered to himself.

"Can we go now?" Cagalli interrupted, "I need to get home."

He opened his eyes and turned around to look at her. He closed his eyes again, looked out into the city, and pushed himself off the railing. "Let's go..," he said as he walked past her.

She rolled her eyes and followed him out the door. He waited for her to exit before he closed the door and locked it. He walked past her again to the elevator. He pushed the down button and waited for the ding to tell him that the elevator was there.

As Cagalli approached, the ding was heard and they entered the elevator. He pushed the button for the parking garage and the doors flew closed. The lift flew down and they were out of the elevator within a minute. As they came up to his car, he unlocked it with his little remote. They got in the car and the engine roared to life as he put the key in and turned it.

Soon they were entering the highway. "Where do you live?" he asked as he took out his GPS.

She told him her address and he typed it in. The GPS lit up and showed the way. He followed the directions and about 20 minutes later, they arrived at her apartment.

"Uuhh...Thanks...For everything," she muttered before she exited the car.

"You're welcome, Ms. Cagalli," he replied. As soon as the door was closed, he waited a minute to watch him leave and enter the building. He sighed and sped off.

Cagalli entered the building and ran over to the elevator. She pushed the up button and the elevator dinged and opened. She entered and pushed the button to go up. It dinged again and the doors closed. A second later, the door opened again and she exited the lift. She walked down the hallway to her apartment and stopped in front of the door. She sighed and opened the door.

"CAGALLI HONEY! YOU'RE BACK!" Yuna yelled as he rushed over to her and hugged her to death. "Where have you been, love?! Are you okay?! Did anybody hurt you?!"

"I'm fine, Yuna, just fine," she said as she pried him off of her, "I really just want to go to bed." She trudged to her bedroom with Yuna on her tail.

"But Honey Bunny!" he pouted, "Can't we have some fun tonight?! You promised we could finally do it!"

She flinched as she remembered her promise that she made a few days ago. Somehow she thought he would forget because was prone to forgetting everything she told him. "Not tonight, Yuna. I really just want to rest," she replied.

"You promised, whore!" he yelled while he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He threw her to the bed and jumped on her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted while struggling under him, "Get off of me!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Cagalli!" he yelled as he read her mind, "Shit!" He stopped and then turned his car around, speeding back to the apartment building.

_End Chapter 2_

**AN: **Well, I wasn't going to stop here, but I felt like it. :DD

So! Sorry I won't update probably till next weekend. I have to finish my online class (Boo! Hiss!) this week. I only have 8 assignments left. If I can, I'll get it up faster.

Until next time!

Ciao, ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm kind of wondering why I'm bothering to put what Chapter each is because I'm just cutting off the last one so I have somewhere to start off when I start the next chapter. Haha! That doesn't really make it a chapter now does it?! xD I seriously wonder about myself sometimes.

Oh, thanks to those who reviewed as well. I greatly appreciate it. :

**Q&A: **

_Hades.Throne.Heiress:_Well, I didn't think of that until you just told me. Let's just pretend it's an open apartment building. My dad use to live in one of those. o.o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

--

**Flashback: **_"But Honey Bunny!" he pouted, "Can't we have some fun tonight?! You promised we could finally do it!" _

_She flinched as she remembered her promise that she made a few days ago. Somehow she thought he would forget because was prone to forgetting everything she told him. _

"_Not tonight, Yuna. I really just want to rest," she replied. _

"_You promised, whore!" he yelled while he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He threw her to the bed and jumped on her. _

"_What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted while struggling under him, "Get off of me!" _

_Meanwhile... _

"_Cagalli!" he yelled as he read her mind, "Shit!" He stopped and then turned his car around, speeding back to the apartment building._

Chapter 3

"Yuna! Stop it!" Cagalli cried, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Tell me, where were you last night? Who were you staying with?!" Yuna shouted to her face, "You were cheating on me weren't you?! I should have known! Stupid whore!"

"I didn't cheat on you, you bastard!" she spat back, "Now get the hell off of me!" She began struggling under him again.

Athrun slammed on the brakes when he noticed Cagalli's apartment building. He turned the car off, took the keys out, and jumped out of his car. He dashed up the steps leading to the entrance and ran in. He ran into the elevator as soon as it dinged open, letting people out. He pushed the button for her floor. He searched her memory for the number. As the elevator stop, he practically pried the doors open and ran out down the hall.

He checked to see if the door was unlocked. He wasn't surprised when he found it locked.

_Meanwhile..._

Cagalli had managed to kick Yuna square in his nether regions. Yuna fell off her and onto the floor, giving her the chance to scramble off the bed and run out of the room.

Athrun had kicked his way in through the locked door. He broke the lock without kicking it off the hinges. He ran in just to have Cagalli run out of the room into him.

"Athrun!" she cried as she held onto him," Yuna, he..."

"Get behind me," he interrupted as he pushed her behind him. His eyes were full of rage.

"So this is the guy you were cheating on me with last night, huh?" Yuna questioned as he leaned on the bed post, "I knew you were lying."

"I wasn't cheating on you!" she started, "He's just a friend!"

"A friend who happens to be a guy," Yuna added.

Cagalli thought for a second. "He's gay though! How can I cheat on you with someone who doesn't even like girls?!"

Just then Yuna launched himself at them. Athrun grabbed him be the neck and threw him to the ground. He climbed onto of him and held him down.

"Cagalli, get a back and stuff it with whatever is valuable to you. You're coming with me," he commanded her to do.

"But...I...I can't!" she stuttered.

"Cagalli..." he glared at her, "Do it. Now. You're not staying here. I won't let you. Whether you like it or not."

"Hah! As if she'll listen to you! Stupid homo," Yuna scoffed.

Athrun lifted his head up and bashed it into the ground and choked him a bit more. "Shut the hell up," he whispered venomously.

Cagalli reluctantly grabbed a bag and began stuffing what she thought was valuable into it. She stuffed some cloths, some jewelry, and some personal things her parents gave her when she was a child into the bag.

"It's funny how you think you can control MY Cagalli," Yuna laughed.

Hearing him say that Cagalli was his made his blood boil. Cagalli was no one's, only his. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted her.

"She's not yours, she's not anybodies. She's her own person," Athrun glared, his eyes full of rage. He had held back last time, but this time he let his fangs show.

"You're going to pay for almost hurting her," he began as he lowered his head towards Yuna's neck.

Yuna was in a state of shock, he didn't know what was happening. He started squirming until Athrun tightened his grip on his neck more.

Cagalli had walked out of the room when she saw what Athrun was going to do. She dropped her bag in a state of horror. It was the second time she had seen him with his fangs protruding from his mouth.

Athrun looked up at her. His eyes were bright red, he looked like he was going to attack her, although he never would have. When he saw that fear, the fear of him, in her eyes again, he retracted his fangs, remembering his promise he made to her just the night before.

"I'll spare you this time. If you even just try to look at her, you won't get so lucky next time," he whispered into his ear dangerously. He tightened his grip around his neck a bit more to make Yuna pass out. When he was sure he was out, he climbed off of him and walked over to Cagalli.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I had remembered my promise almost a little too late," he said apologetically.

"Uuh...R..right," she stuttered, absent minded.

Athrun sighed, he knew he scared her...again. She grabbed her bag that was previously dropped to the floor and picked it up. "Come with me," he muttered and grabbed her hand. He felt her tense up when she touched her. He sighed again and led her around Yuna's unconscious body.

"Are you sure you have everything?" he asked quietly.

She lightly nodded her head in response.

"I don't think she has any idea what's happening anymore," he thought. He closed the door behind himself and led her down the hall. Soon they were out of the building and driving along the highway back to Athrun's home.

The whole ride 'home' was silent. She wouldn't speak to him, hell, she wouldn't even answer his questions. He decided to give up after a while thinking she needed time to 'think.' He knew she wasn't thinking though, he hadn't heard a thought go through her mind since his 'accident.' Suddenly, he heard a thought flash through her mind.

"I don't think he meant to do that...Maybe? It was just a reaction, right?" she thought. She had completely forgotten that he could read her mind. She sighed and bent forward, putting her head between her knees.

Athrun looked over when he noticed movement next to him. It was so unexpected because she hadn't moved since she got in the car.

"Are you alright?" he asked her while switching his attention from the road, to her, and back to the road. No response came, she hadn't heard him.

"Cagalli?" he tried again. This time she brought her head back up and leaned against the chair. She was staring forward again.

"I'll try once more," he thought while staring at the road.

"Cagalli? Talk to me?" he pleaded desperately. He tensed up. "I'm acting as if she's already mine," he told himself sadly, "Even though she's not."

"What do you expect me to say?" she mumbled.

"What was that, de...Cagalli?" he asked as he glanced at her. "I should refrain from saying anything like that for now," he thought.

"I said...What do you expect me to say?" she said a little louder and clearer this time.

"Tell me your thoughts," he blurted out.

"My thoughts? MY THOUGHTS?!" she began to shout. "First, I'm almost raped at some random party and you come and take me to your house! Second, you keep me at your house for a whole day. Third, you're a god-forsaken vampire, supposedly I might add. And fourth! My boyfriend is laying unconscious on the floor back at my apartment and you're taking me away again!" She counted each item off on her hand as she mentioned them.

"'Supposedly a vampire?'" he mimicked, "I AM a vampire, whether you want to believe it or not. And I already know what you're thinking. You think these are fake." He pointed to his fangs as he said his last statement. He also glanced at her as he did so.

"Then prove to me that they're not fake!" she yelled, still angry.

"No," he stated, slightly irritated. He couldn't believe that she would even say that.

"Why not?!" she replied.

"Need I remind you that you freaked out the last two times that I slipped?! Or did you stupidly forget?" he shouted.

She instantly shut her mouth when she heard his response. A few seconds later she replied. "Ya know what?! F-- you, Athrun Zala! Take me home immediately or I'm calling the cops and telling them you kidnapped me!" She searched her pockets for her cell phone.

"Are you looking for your phone?" he asked as he glanced over at her and then back to the road, "Because it's not there."

"What'd you do with my phone, you bastard?!" she glared at him.

"You left it at my place," he stated simply.

"Whatever! Just take me home!" she retorted.

"No, I'm not letting you go back there," he replied.

Athrun turned his car and pulled into the parking garage of his apartment building. He turned the engine off and climbed out of the car. He pressed a button on his car remote and opened the trunk. He took out her bag and walked around to the passenger side door and opened it.

"I'm not going with you, Zala!" she shouted as she glared daggers at him.

He rolled his eyes and put her bag down on the ground. He leaned in, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. He closed the door, locked the car, and picked up the bag again. She was in shock until she realized what had happened.

"Put me down! NOW!" she yelled as she kicked her legs and punched his back. By the time they had made it up to his apartment, she had already given up.

"Are you done now?" he said as he attempted to unlock the door. His only response was silence, so he put her down and dropped her bag. He put his arm around her waist, though, to keep her from going anywhere.

"Excuse me?!" she yelled, "You have no right to put your arm there!"

"Shush, you'll wake the neighbors," he whispered. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Like I give a crap about your neighbors!" she shouted as loud as she could.

He quickly pushed her in and picked up her bag. He slammed the door closed and walked passed her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the living room.

"What the hell?!" she scolded him.

"You can have the room, I'll sleep on the couch," he simply told her as he walked into the bedroom and threw her stuff on the bed.

"I'm not staying here!" she yelled again, "I want to go home and if you don't take me, I'll go myself!"

"If you really want to be mugged, then go," he said as he raised his eyebrow and pointed his finger towards the door.

She pondered what he said for a minute. "Fine...I'll stay here," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he smirked.

"I said I'll stay!" she glared at him. She walked into Athrun's room and slammed the door.

Athrun rolled his eyes and walked over to the computer. He sat down and turned it on. As soon as it was loaded, he began working on some very important files for his company. A few minutes later, Cagalli walked out.

"Where's my phone?" she asked grumpily. She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "How would I know?" he responded.

"You told me that it was here! How do you not know?!" she yelled. She walked over to him.

"I just remember seeing it," he began, then he suddenly remembered, "Oh, wait...It's behind the monitor." He reached around and searched for. A few seconds later, his hand reemerged, holding the cell phone. She yanked the phone out of his hand and disappeared into the room again. He just sighed and continued his work.

"I forgot my charger...," she mumbled, "Do you have one that will fit this?"

Athrun inspected the phone. "No," he responded.

"GAHHH! Then give me your damn phone! I need to make some calls!" she said as she walked over the him.

"No, I'm running out of minutes," he said as he looked at her.

"You're a dirty liar, Zala! Give me your phone!" she yelled.

"No...," was all he said before turning back to the computer to complete his work.

"Then let me on the computer," she continued to bug him.

"I'm busy. I need to get these filed," he responded while typing at a very fast speed.

"GAH!" she yelled and returned to the room.

"I would have set up the laptop for her..." he said to himself. "Oh well..."

A few hours passed and he was finally done. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. He noticed it was around 2 in the morning, so it was still okay for him to go outside. He quietly walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing as he did the night before. He let the light wind blow through his hair.

He perked up when he heard a little ringing sound. He instantly recognized it as his ring tone for his cell phone. He pulled it out and looked at the screen on the front flashing the name to the beat of the tone. His eyes turned red with anger. He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"What the hell do you want?!" he said venomously.

--

**AN: **Well! I've barely started this story and I'm already concocting another one! I might write it, I might not. If you don't mind, can you guys tell me what you think? Like...If it's a good idea or not? Pretty please? :

I haven't figured out a name for it yet, but I have come up with a summary. (If you happen to think of a good name, please tell me. I don't mind if people help me. :)

My inspiration came from a song titled 'Over the Hills and Far Away' by Nightwish.

Of course, it's another Asucaga fic. :D

Summary: Athrun is framed for a robbery because they found his gun with his initials engraved on it at the scene. What they don't know is that he was with someone that night, though he refuses to tell anyone who it was and what it was he was doing with the person. Who's this person you ask? His best friend, Kira's, sister, Cagalli. He's charged with robbery and thrown into jail. Ten years passes and he's finally released. Cagalli said she'd wait for him, but does she hold her promises?

Listen to the song and you'll understand a little more I think, or at least read the lyrics.

Please tell me what you think. :

Thaaaaaanks!

Until next time.

Ciao, ciao!

P.S.- Sorry it's a little bit shorter than the last two.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Can you please check out the note at the end of Chapter 3? I would greatly appreciate that. I'm just trying to figure out if anyone is willing to read it. o.o

Don't worry, I'll stop bugging you after this chapter about it.

Thanks for the reviews, by the way!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

* * *

**Flashback: **_Athrun perked up when he heard a little ringing sound. He instantly recognized it as his ring tone for his cell phone. He pulled it out and looked at the screen on the front flashing the name to the beat of the tone. His eyes turned red with anger. He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear. _

"_What the hell do you want?!" he said venomously._

**Chapter 4**

"Can't two friends talk once in a while? Goodness," the voice on the phone spoke.

"Not when it comes to you, Meer Campbell," Athrun replied, his eyes growing redder as each second passed. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"Athrun. My dear, dear Athrun. Like I said, I just want to talk," Meer began, "So I've heard you've found a new whore to satisfy your cravings, have I heard right?"

He could hear a light laughter on the other side of the phone. "You've heard wrong," he said.

"Really...? I've seen this little blondie of yours. In fact, I just saw her a little while ago," she laughed on the other line.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Calm down, my love. I saw her get out of your car earlier in the evening," she laughed again. She waited a minute for an answer, but none was heard. All she heard was heavy breathing.

"Athrun, my love, you're mine and only mine. I'll step over anyone to get to you. That includes that little blonde bitch named Cagalli," she smirked, even though he couldn't see it.

Just then, Athrun took his phone and launched it at the nearby wall. It shattered into pieces upon impact. "Stupid bitch...," he mumbled.

On the other side of the doors, Cagalli was secretly hiding with a look of worry and shock written on her face. She had heard everything, from beginning to end. She had walked out minutes before to see if the computer was open yet, seeing that it was, she had crept out and walked over it to, but stopped when she noticed a figure standing outside. With a sense of curiosity overcoming her, she tiptoed over to the door and hid behind the lightly flowing curtains.

"Athrun..?" she whispered as she came out of her hiding place.

"Go away," he stated rudely.

"Excuse me? You don't have to be an asshole!" she retorted.

"Don't listen in on my conversations and maybe I wouldn't be," he replied. He turned around to look at her and raised his eyebrow.

Clearly annoyed, Cagalli marched up to him. As she swung her arm at him to give him a nice slap on his cheek, he grabbed her wrist in midair. She then tried to use her other hand to accomplish her task, but he caught it in midair as well.

"Let go of me, you stupid jerk!" she yelled as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

He sighed and let go of her arms. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm going out for a bit." Before she could respond, he leaped into the air and was gone.

She rolled her eyes and looked at his cell phone. She sighed and walked inside over to the computer. She sat down and clicked to open the Internet. It loaded and she quickly typed in the web address for her email. Soon, she was checking her mail. She noticed she had gotten another message from Mir, her brother, and Yuna. She opened Mir's message first.

"_CAGALLI! WHERE ARE YOU?! You still haven't called me and I'm getting really, really, really worried! Please! Answer me as soon as you can! You're making me go crazy!_

_Mir"_

Cagalli hit the reply button and began typing her reply.

"_Mir, I'm soooo sorry about not answering! You won't believe what happened after the party the other night. Ugh! I met someone at that party who ended up saving me from pretty much dying! It was crazy. He ended up taking me back to his place for the rest of the night and the day. I tried to call you when I got your first message, but when I looked, my phone was dead. Completely dead! Then he took me home the next night and Yuna tried to attack me within a few minutes of my returning! Athrun, the one who took me to his place, came back and helped me. Now I'm back at his place because he refused to leave me alone at my apartment. Anyways, I'll call you as soon as I get my phone charged._

_Cagalli"_

She hit the send button and moved onto her next message. It was from Kira.

"_I tried calling you, but it went straight to your voice mail. You need to call me as soon as you get this message. Lacus and I are extremely worried and we need to know you're alright. Please, please, please contact me!_

_Kira_

_P.S.- We need to talk about you going to that party with Mir. :KKKKK"_

Cagalli his the reply button again and began her second reply of the day.

"_I'm sorry for making you and Lacus worry, Kira. Don't worry, though, I'm alright. Nothing bad happened to me. I'll give you a call as soon as I get my phone charged. It's completely dead. I'm still sorry for making you worried. I'll talk to you soon._

_Cagalli_

_P.S.- I'll go to parties if I want to! :KKKKK"_

She hit send again and went back to her mailbox.

"Should I even bother reading Yuna's?" she thought. She sighed and decided that she'll just read it and if there's anything worth answering to in there, she would answer. She clicked on the message.

"_My sweet love, Cagalli! You better tell your stupid, gay friend to watch his back! No one touches Yuna Roma Seiren! He's going to pay for taking you, my honey bunny, from me! I'll find you, my sweet! I'll come and save you from him!..."_

She gave up reading it after the first few lines. She couldn't believe how stupid this man she called her boyfriend, could be. She instantly deleted it and logged off.

"I wonder when that stupid jerk is coming back...," she thought. She then heard a noise on the balcony. "Speak of the devil." She got up and walked out onto the balcony. "I thought I heard...some...thing...Oh god." She had found Athrun, on the floor, half conscious.

"Athrun!" she said frantically as she bent down next to him. She shook him lightly to see if he would respond. She shook him a few more times, but finally gave up.

"I should try to get him inside," she thought worriedly. She tried to pick him but he was just too heavy for her. So, instead, she dragged him across the floor. Every few steps, she would hear him moan, causing her to stop in her tracks. Making sure he was okay again, she continued to drag him until she was in the room.

"How am I going to get him up on the bed?" she asked herself. She stood and thought about a few possibilities. She finally decided what to do.

Cagalli dragged Athrun as close to the bed as she could get him. Then she picked up his top half and leaned it against the bed. She kept him up against the bed as she climbed on and pulled the rest of him up. She climbed on top of him and picked up his upper half again and swung him around so his head was now on the pillow. She got off of him and off of the bed. She grabbed his feet and straightened him out.

"Finally," she mumbled as she fell over onto the floor. She laid on the ground for a few more minutes before getting up again. She sighed as she got up and walked to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. After doing so, she walked back into the room and placed the cloth on the night table so she could remove his shoes.

"What the hell was he even doing to cause this?" she thought as she climbed on top of him again. She reached over and grabbed the wet washcloth. She began to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she looked down at his shirt. She moved his coat to get a better look at it. Moving the coat caused whatever it was that was strewn around his neck, to move under his shirt. She slightly blushed when she noticed that the first few buttons of his shirt were unbutton to show a bit up of his chest. She shook her head to relieve herself of the thoughts and moved her arm to reach for what she thinks is a necklace.

"I should really respect his privacy..," she thought. "Oh well though! It's not like he respects mine anyways when he reads my mind." She shrugged and then became angry when she remembered how he reads minds or more specifically, hers.

She continued to reach her arm out. She grabbed the necklace and looked at it. It looked like a locket of some sort. It was a goldish color, but it was more white. She figured it was made of white gold. She fondled it in her hands. It had intricate designs on the front, but the back was as smooth as a baby's bottom.

Suddenly, a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. A gasp escaped her lips and she let go of the locket.

"What...are you...doing?" Athrun said groggily. "And...why are...you...on top...of...me?"

"S..sorry!" Cagalli muttered and climbed off of him. "I just found you unconscious on the balcony and I dragged you in here." She had so many questions to ask him but she just couldn't muster courage to ask. She knew it wasn't any of her business, but she wanted to know. She was worried about him.

"Wait! Since when did I start worrying about this jerk?!" she thought.

A few minutes passed and there was nothing but silence. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Athrun, what did you do tonight?" she blurted out.

"Don't..worry...about it," he muttered.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?! I found you unconscious!" she said angrily as she smacked his shoulder.

"It doesn't concern you, so you don't need to worry," he lightly smirked while trying to sit up.

"I don't care if it concerns me or not! You were found **unconscious**!" she replied while pushing him back down.

Getting a little annoyed at the fact that she kept pushing him down, he pushed her over and climbed on top of her.

"Since when have you worried about me? I thought you hated me?" he smirked again. Both of his hands were on both sides of her head and she was blushing madly.

"A...A...Athrun?" she stuttered. "Uhh..?"

"Yes, dear?" he whispered. He leaned even closer to her face. "What's on your mind?" He already knew what was on her mind, he was just fooling around with her.

"Can..you...get off of me?" she muttered, blushing even more.

"Anything you want, my dear Cagalli," he said before he gave her a peck on the forehead and climbed off. He practically ran out of the room and into the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door, without slamming it, he fell back and slid to the floor. He was in so much pain from earlier. He caused himself more pain when he climbed onto Cagalli.

"I only did that because I didn't want her to worry," he thought. "I don't want her to worry about me." He slowly got up as the pain coursed through his body once again. Using the wall to balance on, he slowly made his way over to the bathtub and turned it on. He stripped himself just as slow and stepped into the tub. He sank down and tried to relax, but his mind kept going back to the events from earlier.

He had gone to talk to Meer. He was sick and tired of her meddling. In fact, he didn't even understand why she was bothering with him. She broke up with him in the first place! Technically, he did the breaking up, but she had already done it when she cheated on him. He just made it official.

Even though they had broken up, she still insists that she is the only one for him. If anyone else gets in the way, she either has someone deal with them or she personally deals with them herself. He had tried dating many times after her, but nothing had even started due to her.

This time he was going to make sure that she wasn't going to meddle, even if it meant he had to find a way to kill Meer himself. He was sure that Cagalli was the one he wanted and no one was going to stop him from having her. That includes her so-called boyfriend.

In the middle of their 'talk,' though, it had gotten a little violent. A little is an understatement. Meer had mentioned something about Cagalli and it sent Athrun over the edge. He had jumped at her but she had manged to call in her guards to stop him just before he reached her. It was a three on one fight. Although he was strong, the guards were just as stronger together. They had, in lamest terms, kicked the crap out of Athrun.

In the end, he had had enough strength to leave and return home, where he had collapsed and Cagalli had, obviously, discovered him.

"Stupid bitch, I should have known she was going to pull something like that," he mumbled to himself. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Without intending to fall asleep, he did.

* * *

Long after Athrun was gone, Cagalli was still in the same position, staring at the ceiling with the blush still evident on her face. She had been shocked by his movements; she didn't even expect him to do that.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she sat up and climbed off of the bed.

"Stupid jerk," she mumbled to herself. "See if I ever worry about him again." She made a little 'hmpf' noise and walked into the kitchen.

"Here's been in there for an awfully long time," she thought while she rummaged through the pantry. She shrugged and took out a little box of macaroni and cheese. She set it on the counter next to the stove and began searching the kitchen for a pot big enough to use. Soon, she had found a pot and her macaroni and cheese was made. She decided to eat it out of the pot because she was too lazy to find a bowl.

"He's still not out of there," she thought. "Maybe I should go check on him." She brought the pot of her food to the table and set it down. She walked over to the bathroom door, figuring he might be in there, and knocked on it. No response. She knocked again. No responses, yet again. She was starting to get a little impatient along with annoyed. This time she checked the door knob to see if it was unlocked.

"Surprise, surprise. It's locked," she said. "That means he's in here." She stopped for a moment and thought, "There's got to be a key for this door somewhere. There's always spare keys. I think?"

Just then a memory hit her, she remembered where they usually kept them. She got on her tiptoes and reached as far as she could until she could finally reach the flat part of the top of the door frame. She searched and found the key.

"Just as I thought!" she whispered in triumph. She put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. Leaving the key in the lock, she slowly opened the door. She peaked in to make sure he wasn't just standing there naked. Without seeing him, she slowly let herself in. Her eyes darted over to the tub. She saw a splash of navy blue against the white walls. She knew it was him. She walked closer but not to close so she wouldn't see anything she wasn't supposed to.

"Hah. So he fell asleep while taking a bath. What an idiot!" she whispered. She kneeled down next to the tub and gazed at him. "What could have tired him out so much that he fell asleep while taking a bath?"

Cagalli stared at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She thought he was so cute while he slept. Then she realized he was sitting in the tub, completely naked. A blush appeared across her face again for the second time.

"Should I wake him up or should I just leave him and let him wake up on his own?" she thought as she turned towards Athrun.

During which Athrun had woken up. At first he was dazed, then shocked, and then a smirk was thrown across his lips. He slowly made his way over to her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he whispered into her ear, causing her to jump.

"When did you wake up?!" she exclaimed as she turned around to look at him. He was leaning over the tub with his head resting on his folded arms.

"A few minutes ago," he answered. "Ya know, you look cute when you don't know what to do." He winked after his statement.

"Well...Screw you!" she yelled as she stomped out and slammed the door behind her.

He chuckled as he stood up out of the water. He reached over and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist as he stepped out of the tub. When he stepped down, a little shot of pain coursed through his body. Luckily, it was just a little, it wasn't as bad as it was before. Being a vampire, he heals faster than any regular human being.

Athrun sighed and drained the water. Without waiting for all the water to drain, he walked out of the bathroom. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed Cagalli eating out of a pot.

"Why are you eating out of a pot and not a bowl?" he questioned her.

"Does it matter what I eat out of?" she replied while she got up from the table to clean her dishes. She looked up at him as she rounded the corner. She stopped in her tracks, but quickly regained herself.

"Why the hell are you prancing around in a towel?!" she demanded of him.

"Well," he began as he strolled over to her.

"Well?" she questioned while scrubbing the dishes.

He rounded the corner into the kitchen and crept up behind her. He placed both of his hands on either side of her on the counter and leaned in towards her ear.

"I saw someone beautiful and she was eating in a very unusual way," he whispered into her ear. "And I got a little curious about her actions."

She felt herself tense up at his answer. "Y..y..you're cheesy," she stuttered.

"Only for you," he chuckled and walked away.

* * *

**AN:** I bet you guys didn't expect me to use Meer, neh? Haha! I love sarcasm. :D

Anyways! I know Meer isn't really a 'bad guy,' but I thought I'd use her. She was kind of bad in Episode 46 of GSD, though. Nonetheless, I just felt like using her.

Well, until next time, which will probably be in a couple of days!

Byyyye.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry everybody. I'm like stuck between being lazy, a little bit of Writer's block, reading, and I just finished re-watching Gundam SEED Destiny for some reason. Either way! I know I said I was going to get this out sooner and I'm sorry for not doing so. :(

I'm such a complicated person sometimes! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Like always, feel free to message me or what not with your questions.

Thanks for the reviews! They're definitely appreciated. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

* * *

**Flashback: **_"I saw someone beautiful and she was eating in a very unusual way," he whispered into her ear. "And I got a little curious about her actions." She felt herself tense up at his answer. "Y..y..you're cheesy," she stuttered. _

"_Only for you," he chuckled and walked away._

**Chapter 5**

(As a little side note before you read, remember how I said Cagalli is the one who brings in the income? Well! I forgot to mention this before in the previous chapters. She's away from work on a paid vacation for a month to a month and a half. She really racked up on her vacation time, neh? Here's the story now!)

A week had passed since Athrun's, as Cagalli calls it, "cheesy" display. Nothing much had gone on between the two the whole week. Athrun went about his business as usual, as did Cagalli, and they both stopped to have a chat every now and then.

He hadn't done anything that would be classified as "cheesy" to her lately and after that "incident," he had brought cloths into the bathroom with him ever since. Sometimes he would "forget" and walk out in a towel again, causing Cagalli to go in an uproar about his so-called "indecency" when he has a guest in the house. He would merely chuckle at her glowing red face and her anger and casually walk into his room to change.

Today had been like every other day though. Each attended to their own business, not really minding if the other person was there. Athrun had woken up just a bit ago as the sun was setting. Cagalli had grown accustomed to not seeing him during the day half the time, sometimes it felt like she was living on her own again.

"Hey there, beautiful," Athrun said as he winked at her.

"Shut the hell up, Zala!" Cagalli responded while watching the television.

"So we're back to only using last names again, hmm?" he questioned as she sat down next to her.

"If you keep talking like that, we will be forever," she stated simply.

He chuckled at her response. "Such a feisty one you are."

She rolled her eyes at him while she flipped through the numerous amount of channels.

"I need to go home," she started after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"W...what? W...why?!" he said as his attitude changed from a little cheery to slightly angry. His face showed apparent darkness.

"I have some things to do there," she said, still flipping through the channels.

"Like?" he practically scowled.

She turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell are you going there for?! Are you wanting to get attacked by that bastard again?!" he scowled again.

"That so-called bastard is living in MY apartment that's filled with MY stuff. Do you really think that I want him taking my stuff and such when I break up with him?!" she replied angrily.

"Say what?" he replied a little confused.

"I'm going to break up with him, you idiot! I'm kicking him out and taking my apartment back," she said.

"Why don't you just come live with me?" he asked without thinking. He was just relieved that she wasn't going back to him. As if he would let her anyways.

"Why the hell would I come live with you?!" she answered.

Her answer made him realize what he had just asked her. He turned away, a small blush evident on his face. He wasn't about to tell her that he had some sort of feelings for her. He was silent for a moment while he gathered his thoughts.

"Well?!" she yelled at him.

"Well," he began, "What if he wants to come back after you kick him out? After all, the lock is probably still broken since the last time. He might want to come back and hurt you. You know damn well I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." He shot up when he realized what he last said.

She shot up too. She didn't expect something like that to come from him. She thought about it for a moment and then decided to ignore it. Although her insides fluttered at the thought of him actually caring about her.

"I'll be fine. I'll live by myself," she managed to say. "Besides, this is only a one bedroom apartment/condo/whatever it is anyways."

"Actually," he said as he got up and strolled over to a door she didn't even notice until now. "This is a two bedroom apartment."

She got up from the couch and walked over to the door as she opened it for her to look in. Her eyes widened a bit. The room was bigger than Athrun's!

"Why would he take the smaller room over the bigger room?!" she thought.

"I didn't want a room this big," he chuckled. "So I decided on the smaller one instead."

"What did I tell you about invading my thoughts?!" she yelled at him.

"It just came to me?" he replied innocently.

She whacked him over the head and walked into the room. She had thought it was bigger than her apartment until she admitted that she was exaggerating a bit. It was still pretty big though!

"You didn't have to hit me you know...," Athrun complained as she walked in after her, rubbing his head.

"You deserved it," Cagalli muttered.

"You okay?" he asked her. "You're just kind of staring."

"Huh? Oh! Let me think about your offer a bit. I'll get back to you later about it. Just take me home for now so I can settle this crap," she responded, coming to her senses.

"Your wish is my command, beautiful," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her out of the room.

A blush was apparent as he let go of her and closed the door behind them.

"You know, you're very cute when you blush," he whispered again. He liked annoying her, even though his thoughts were true.

"Zala...," she glared at him. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, I would suggest you shut the hell up for now."

"As I said before, your wish is my command. One thing though, you are coming back here, right?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice when it came to his question.

"I guess so? Would it be best?" she said more to herself than to Athrun.

"Well, whether you want to or not, you're coming back here. You're not staying there with him," he replied, basically answering his own question.

"Whatever...," she sighed. She didn't feel like arguing with him right now. "It's probably better if I do come back here for a bit longer though," she thought.

"Are you planning on bringing anything back with you?" he asked her as he went to grabbed his long black coat.

"Maybe, I don't know. I guess I'll know when I get there," she shrugged.

"We'll just take the SUV then," he responded. "I just need to find where I left those keys." He walked over to the desk and began rummaging through the drawers.

"Why do you have two cars when there's just you?" she asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

"I have the SUV just in case I need it. I mostly stick to the smaller car, though," he answered. He pulled out the keys as soon as he found them.

"Okay then?" she mumbled.

"Let's go," he said as he made his way to do the door.

Cagalli followed him out the front door and waited for him while he locked it. Soon, they were down in the parking lot. Instead of going to his most used car, they went a little further back to what seemed like a row of garages. He walked up to one of them and flipped open a little keypad. He typed in the code and pressed enter causing the garage to open.

As the door ascended, more and more of the car was visible. It wasn't anything elaborate. It was black like his other car, it had tinted windows like his other car. The only difference between them was that one was a sports car and the other was an SUV.

"Your chariot awaits, my dear," Athrun said as he bowed his head and held his arms out towards the car.

"You're such a cheesy bastard. Get in the damn car," Cagalli responded as she rolled her eyes. She walked up to the passenger side door and opened it. She climbed in, sat down, and put on her seat belt while Athrun climbed in. Soon enough, they were cruising down the highway towards Cagalli's apartment.

* * *

"Hey Athrun?" she said breaking the silence.

"And I thought we were on a last name basis only," he chuckled as he glanced at her and then back at the road.

"Whatever. Can I turn on the radio? The silence is killing me," Cagalli asked.

"Do what you want, you don't need to ask me," Athrun replied.

She glared at him and then turned her attention to the radio.

"I was just trying to be polite. Stupid bastard..." she mumbled before trailing off into an incoherent babble.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes with a small smile thrown across his lips and then turned his attention back to the road ahead.

By the time Cagalli had found something she liked, they were already parked outside her apartment building.

"Grrr," she thought. "This always happens to me! Every time I find a good song, it either ends right as I come upon it or I have to leave!" She climbed out of the car with a frown on her face. She had come across her favorite song just to hear it end right as she flipped to the station it was on.

Cagalli casually strolled into the building, completely forgetting Athrun was even with her. It was when she turned around in the elevator did she notice he was there.

"Did you follow me here or something?!" she yelled, forgetting he was the one who brought her.

"What the hell are you talking about? I brought you here," he responded with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh...Right. Oh yeah!" she said remembering that she wasn't alone.

Athrun rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "How did I ever come to like her?" he asked himself.

Cagalli shrugged as she exited the elevator with Athrun following close behind. They came upon her door. Remembering the events that occurred the other night, she tried opening the door before she tried to slip the key into the lock. She wasn't surprised when she found that the door's lock was still broken. Yuna had never bothered fixing things or to get them fixed. She walked in, with Athrun still behind, and turned on the lights.

"I guess he's not home," she concluded, looking around for any sign of her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. "I'd rather leave him a note anyways. I don't really want to deal with his idiocy right now." She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

This was the first time Athrun had actually taken a good look around Cagalli's apartment. He noticed the small to medium sized kitchen first, due to the fact that she had walked over there. He looked around more and found out that it was simply a one bedroom apartment. The bathroom was clearly in a hallway, located across the hall from the bedroom. It also had a decent sized living room area. It even had a little sitting area which she used as an office of some sort.

He then took notice of the furniture. It wasn't anything elegant or elaborate. It was just a few simple couches that matched thrown into the room with a coffee table and two end tables that also matched. Across from the couches was a large sized television sitting on a stand that matched the tables. A few lamps were donned on the two side tables with some coasters and magazines here and there.

As he was about to observe the sitting area/office area, Cagalli had walked over to him.

"Does this seem like a good break up letter?" she asked, showing him the letter.

"Why are you asking me? I really don't think it's any of my business," he stated.

"Because. Now just read it!" she replied with a little bit of attitude. "I'm going to see what I need to take with me for now." She strolled over to her room, leaving him to read the note.

He sighed and took the note, watching her leave before he bothered to read it. He held up to his eyes and read...

"_Dear Yuna," _It seemed she had crossed out dear a few times, thinking it were a mistake.

"_Dear Yuna," _he read again. He chuckled at the fact that she crossed out 'dear.'

"_Since you weren't here for me to tell you to your face, I decided to leave this note for you. I'm kind of glad you weren't here. I've finally realized that I'm sick of your stupid crap. I can't even believe that I put up with you for a year and a half..."_

"A YEAR AND A HALF?!" Athrun shouted in his mind. He didn't think it was that long she had been with him. Instead of dwelling on it, he returned to reading the letter.

"_So! Instead of just going on and on and on about how much I've come to hate you, I'm just going to come out and tell you if you haven't figured it out yet._

_I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!_

_Yep, that's right. We're through! I don't want you around me anymore. I want you gone, gone, gone! That means you take everything that's yours out of my apartment! If I find one thing that's mine missing, I'm calling the cops on you! Believe me, I won't hesitate!_

_Oh, and as a little side note, I've found someone who's much, MUCH better than you ever were and ever will be! He's completely amazing!_

_Also, I'm giving you a week to get out. If you haven't done so by then, I'm simply throwing your stuff away. Have a great life! I know I will because you're finally gone!_

_Your proud-to-be ex-girlfriend,_

_Cagalli"_

"There's someone else?!" Athrun twitched as he read the line over and over again. "There can't be somebody else! She's been with me the past couple of weeks! I'll kill whoever it is that took Cagalli away from me!" He angrily stomped over the her bedroom and stood in the doorway.

"Cagalli?!" he yelled, slightly twitching.

"Athrun?" she said as she popped her head out of the closet.

"You're seeing someone else already?!" he responded. This time he tried to contain his anger, but his eye was still twitching.

She froze up. She had forgotten that she wrote that. It was actually about him, but she didn't dare say that. So she quickly conjured something up before the silence continued any further.

"I was just saying that. There's actually nobody. Besides, I've been stuck with you for the past couple weeks. How could I see anybody without you even knowing about it?" she responded cunningly.

He squinted his eyes. He didn't believe her one bit.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned as she cut off his thinking.

Just then, a door flew open. Athrun turned around to see who had entered the apartment. It was none other than Yuna, the stupid now ex-boyfriend. His anger instantly flared up. His eyes glowed red.

"Athrun? Who's there?" she asked as she walked up next to him.

"Stay back," he practically growled.

She raised her eyebrow at him and managed to push him out of the way. She took a good look at who had just entered her home.

"Oh god...," she muttered.

* * *

**AN: **I'm such a bad person. Instead of finishing this earlier, I sat down and ate some pudding while reading some other fanfics. Tee hee.

Sorry for making you guys wait. o.o


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I've officially decided that I won't tell anyone that I'm eating pudding instead of typing up another chapter. Haha!

Or maybe! I can eat pudding AND type up the chapter. XDDD

Should have thought of that earlier. oo

Thanks to all who reviewed! It's still appreciated! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

* * *

**Flashback:** _Just then, a door flew open. Athrun turned around to see who had entered the apartment. It was none other than Yuna, the stupid now ex-boyfriend. His anger instantly flared up. His eyes glowed red. "Athrun? Who's there?" she asked as she walked up next to him. "Stay back," he practically growled. She raised her eyebrow at him and managed to push him out of the way. She took a good look at who had just entered her home. _

"_Oh god...," she muttered._

**Chapter 6**

Yuna looked past Athrun and noticed that his "Honey Bunny" has returned. He tossed his keys onto the counter and hurriedly made his way to Cagalli. Before he could attempt to push Athrun out of the way, Cagalli took the note and shoved it in his hand.

As the "purple-haired monkey"(-), as she now called him, read the letter she had written earlier, thinking he wasn't going to be home anytime soon, she went back to her room and picked up a box, carrying it to the door and dropping it on the floor, before going to get a few more.

Athrun had stood in the doorway, glaring daggers at Yuna as he attempted to read the letter. By the time he had finished the letter, Cagalli already had about 5 boxes of her personal items waiting for her by the door.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, my love!" Yuna shouted, obviously a little confused.

"I'M. LEAVING. YOU!" she practically spelled out for him. "Do as the letter says and leave me alone. You can stay here for now, but you only have a week."

"But my Honey Bunny! What did I do?!" Yuna cried.

"Did you not read the letter?" she groaned. He was always such an idiot. He read the letter again, but there was one line he seemed to be stuck on. Then he finally got it.

"YOU'RE SEEING SOMEBODY ELSE?! IS IT THAT STUPID PRETTY BOY?!" Yuna said enraged after he finally understood what had happened.

Athrun was about to lunge at him, but immediately stopped himself when he saw Cagalli enter the room again. She left while he scanned the letter again to gather a few small things she had almost forgotten.

"It doesn't matter who it is! The point is I'm through with you!" she shouted at him. She turned to Athrun, "Do me a favor and get the dolly thingy near the elevator?"

"No," he growled. "I'm not leaving." He wasn't about to leave her with the idiot that almost had his way with her the last time. He wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen this time in his absence.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and turned to face Athrun. "If you don't get me that dolly thingy, I swear I'm going to smash your face into the ground."

Athrun sighed an angry sigh and left reluctantly. He had struck a deal with her before he left. She had agreed to stand in the doorway so he could make sure nothing was happening as he went to get it and came back quicker than fish swimming through the sea.

"Do me another favor and put these on the thing for me?" she asked.

Athrun sighed another angry sigh before entering the apartment and taking each box, one by one, to the dolly. "Done," was his reply.

"Like I said before," Cagalli began before a shell-shocked Yuna. "You have a week to get the hell out of MY apartment!" She slammed the door before Yuna could say anything else. She wasn't in the mood to listen to his moronic babbling.

As they began walking down the hall before, Athrun obviously still very pissed off and Cagalli a little less pissed off, Yuna burst through the door and shouted, "I'M GOING TO WIN YOU BACK CAGALLI! THAT STUPID PRETTY BOY ISN'T TAKING YOU FROM ME!"

Athrun began twitching again for the millionth time that night. If it wasn't for Cagalli walking next to him and some people looking out their doors to see what was going on in the hallway, he would have ran back and thrown himself at Yuna and start beating the living daylights out of him.

"Just ignore him," she muttered to him as the elevator came up. She entered it and held the door as Athrun came in behind her with the dolly. She pushed the button labeled 'Ground Level' and down they went. Seconds later, the door sprang open again and they exited. Instead of taking the stairs outside of the building, they took the ramp.

Athrun took out his keys and opened the hatch with his remote. The hatch opened slowly as they approached. As Cagalli was bending down and picking up a box, he jumped forward and took it out of her arms.

"I'll deal with these. You just get in the car. Oh, and start it for me," he said while tossing the keys at her.

"Fine, whatever," she shrugged as she walked up to the passenger side door and hopped in. She placed the key into the ignition and turned it. The car came to life. Not even a minute later, Athrun jumped in the car, put the car into drive, and began driving down the road.

"That was fast," she said, a little confused. "Very fast."

He shrugged and kept his attention on the road. The radio was on, blasting Cagalli's favorite song. She was leaning up again the window, lip synching with the song. Halfway through, it was cut short. She turned to the radio to find that it was turned off. She glared at Athrun and turned it back on. Luckily, the song was still on and she didn't miss much. A hand reach for the radio again and turned it off.

"I'm trying to think. I don't want to listen to that crap," he said, still staring at the road.

"That's not crap! That's one of the greatest songs ever!" she exclaimed as she reached for the radio again. "Besides, you said I could do whatever I want without asking you!"

"My car, my rules. The radio stays off," he muttered.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back against the seat. "I hate you," she mumbled. "Stupid jerk."

About 10 minutes passed before the silence was broken again. This time it wasn't the radio, it was Athrun. "Have you thought about my offer yet?" he questioned. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to hear the answer, but then again, he was anticipating her answer. He wanted her to move in with him so badly.

"In all honesty, I haven't thought about it once since you asked me," she shrugged, "Ask me again later."

"Okay...," he muttered as the car turned into the parking garage and went through the other side to the back towards the garages. He stopped in front of his garage and hit a button to open it. The door flew open slowly and he pulled in. He turned the key towards him and pulled it out. He sighed as he climbed out of the SUV and closed the door. Cagalli was already waiting for him behind the car. He pressed the button on the remote to lock the car.

"Here," Athrun said, handing her the keys. "I'll meet you up there in a little while."

"Are you sure? I can wait if you want..," she responded, holding the keys.

"No, just go. I have something that I need to...Um...do..," he trailed off, hoping she would catch his drift.

Images flashed through her mind of his teeth, the one thing she feared most about him. Then she remembered how she stupidly commented on them being fake when she knew they were, in fact, real.

"O..o..okay..," she managed. "I'll see you later, then." She turned around and slowly walked away, while stumbling every few steps.

Athrun was relieved she had left and not a moment to soon either. He was going crazy. He could hear her heart beating in his head. It made him hungry, so damn hungry. He knew he couldn't touch her though, he just couldn't. He'd shoot himself before it ever came to that.

He leaned against the garage and slid down to the ground. He buried his head into his hands for a few moments to regain himself. Then he leaned back against the garage, even more relieved to find himself a little less crazy.

* * *

Cagalli quietly unlocked the door and stumbled in. It felt weird coming to this place. It didn't feel like her home, but then it did. In fact, she liked this place much more than her own home. It had a lot more room and it was up-to-date, or so she thought.

She closed the door behind her and strolled into kitchen to drop the keys on the counter. As she was heading to the room she currently shared with Athrun, she remembered her boxes still sitting in the car. She had completely forgotten about them. She hurriedly walked over to the balcony to see if he was still out there. She was going to shout at him if he was.

As she came to the edge of the balcony, she noticed that there was a figure sitting on the ground. "That must be Athrun!" she thought.

As she was taking a breath, she stopped herself as the figure stood up from the ground and began pacing around. Her eyes followed him as he walked up to the garage and punched it a few times. Each time he would turn away from the garage, then turn back to punch it, then turn back around.

"What the hell?!" she thought. Just then, the figure looked up at her. She quickly ducked down hoping he didn't see her. She looked between the bars to see if he was still looking her way. As she spotted him again, he leaped into the air. Thinking he was going somewhere else, she sighed and stood up.

"Thank goodness he didn't see me. He probably would have thought I was spying on him or something," she thought. As she turned around to head back inside, she bumped into something, or someone. She gasped as she felt herself falling backwards. She braced herself for an impact with the ground.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she realized that she was caught in the arms of someone. "Athrun?" she mumbled again as she realized who it was.

In a split second, she was shoved up against the wall. She was lodged between Athrun and the wall. One of his arms was around her waist, supporting her back and the other arm was against the wall, helping him lean.

"Athrun?" she muttered. She didn't know what to do.

"I need you," he whispered seductively as he inched his face closer to hers. "I need you." He positioned one of his legs between hers to keep her from moving.

"A...Athrun? What are y.." she started but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto hers. Her eyes widened in surprised. She was completely confused and this was so sudden. She couldn't deny the fact that a little part of her was enjoying it though.

At first she struggled, but as he deepened the kiss, she gave in. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He tried to deepen the kiss even more by asking for entrance with his tongue. Without any hesitation, she let him in and so began the battle of the tongues. A little moan had escaped Cagalli's throat as Athrun had won the battle. As he began trailing kisses down her cheek and her jawline, she moved her head to allow him more access to her neck. Slowly he kissed, nipped, sucked, and licked at the skin on her neck. Another moan came from her throat as he pushed her even closer to the wall.

Soon, it turned to nothing but licks coming from Athrun. He kept licking the same spot over and over again. Slowly, his fangs began protruding from his mouth. He licked her even slower and then placed the tips of his fangs on her skin. As he was about to sink his fangs into her neck, he stopped. He had felt her tense up.

This instantaneously brought him back to his senses. "Oh god," he thought. "I was about to..." He didn't even want to think about it. He let her go and backed up with a slight look of shock and horror mixed together on his face.

He could see the confusion written all over her face. He watched as she brought her hand up to her neck where he was about to suck on her.

He knew what had caused him to go crazy over her like this. It was his lust that had been bottled up mixed with his hunger. He never imagined that they would both come out at the same time like this.

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but nothing came out. He tried again, but still nothing came out. As he was about to walk up to her, he decided against it. He ran to the edge of the balcony and leaped into the air. He was gone.

* * *

Cagalli stood for what seemed like an eternity. She was too confused to even comprehend what had happened only moments before between her and Athrun.

"What just happened? No, how did it happen?!" she said to herself. "How did I let that happen?! THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" She paced around the balcony before finally going inside.

She threw herself face first into the couch. She was obviously frustrated about what just happened. She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"But...," she thought. "It felt real. I think? Does he really like me? Or is it just some stupid male hormones? ARGH!"

She took a pillow and covered her face with it. She wanted to cry because she was so confused, but she refused to let her tears fall. She bit hard on the pillow to stop herself. After a few minutes of clenching her teeth on the pillow, she let the poor, innocent pillow go and sat up. She stood up walked over to the bathroom.

As she turned on the lights, she noticed a giant bruise on her neck. She nearly fell over when she realized what it was.

"A hickey?! A HICKEY?!" she shouted to the mirror as examined her neck. "That bastard! Kira's going to kill me if he ever finds out about this." She sighed as she starred at it. It wasn't humongous, nor was it little. It was caught in between.

"How am I going to cover this up?" she thought. "Ughhhhh." Suddenly feeling disgusted with herself, she turned the lights off and exited the bathroom.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back," Cagalli said, "One, for seducing me! Two, for giving me this! And three! For...for..? For just being himself!" She plopped down on the couch again. She wasn't in the least bit tired. Her mind kept going back to her passionate lip lock with Athrun.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, once again. She just didn't know how to take that. She decided she was going to try and talk to Athrun about it later. It had to be cleared up sooner or later and she preferred it sooner rather than later.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Athrun stilled wasn't back. Cagalli was getting a little worried considering the sun was bound to come up any minute now. He had told her how she fell sick from being in the sun too long. He also went on to tell her that he's only experienced it a few times before because he was very careless.

She glanced at the back porch again for the millionth time since she began worrying about him. She knew that he wasn't coming in from the front door because he didn't have his keys. She figured he'd come back the way he left. The balcony.

As she was about to turn back to stare at the wall, she noticed a figure come out of the sky. She watched as he stumbled into the apartment.

"Athrun!" she jumped up and scurried over to him. She took notice of how his eyes were bloodshot, his cloths were disheveled, and his hair was a mess. What had he been doing?

He tensed up as he saw her coming towards him. He was in no mood to talk to her right now. He just wanted to hide. He was too disappointed with himself for what almost happened.

"Athrun, we really need to talk about...what happened," Cagalli said.

"N..not n..now," he muttered. It was then that he noticed something on her neck. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"I..did that...didn't I?" he said while moving a bit of her hair to see it better.

"Oh..Um..Yeah...," she trailed off. She looked at the ground, she just couldn't look at him directly. "Can we please talk about this?"

"Do I have a choice?" he whispered, dropping his hand to his side.

"No," she replied. She walked over to the couch and sat down, still avoiding making eye contact.

Athrun followed slowly and quietly. He sat down next to her and stared at the wall. Neither knew who should speak first. The air around them was uncomfortable and silent. A few moments passed before one of them worked up the courage to speak.

"I'm...sorry," Athrun managed to say. "I..didn't mean for that to happen."

"How did it happen? Why did it happen? I'm confused," Cagalli replied with a little too much emotion.

"I really don't know..," he muttered. He couldn't bring himself to say what had really happened. He didn't want to chase her away. Like he said before, he needed her. He definitely wasn't lying about that.

A few more minutes of silence passed. He wanted to get up and just walk away. The hickey on her neck was annoying him beyond belief. It made him feel disgusted with himself because he threw himself at Cagalli.

This time, Cagalli broke the silence. "Athrun, about what you said while we were..umm..you know. Did you mean it?" she said, turning to look at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Should I tell her? Is it worth hiding from her any longer? I practically told her already though. Ugh!" he thought. Seconds later, he came to a decision.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you," she said.

"I said yes," he said a bit louder for her to hear. He looked up at her and glanced up at her. "I meant it."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she turned her head away from him, obviously deep in thought. He didn't bother reading her mind, he thought it wasn't a good time to do so. Suddenly, he felt himself falling back onto the couch with a weight pushing him down. He looked up to see who was on top of him.

"Cagalli?" he asked.

"I hate you! I hate you because of the way you made me fall for you! I hate you for the way you whisked me away that night! I hate everything about you that makes you so irresistible!" she cried into his chest.

"Cagalli...," he mumbled as he gathered her up in his arms. "I'm the other guy, aren't I?"

She nodded in his chest, still crying. A small smile graced his features. He was glad that he was the other guy and it was no one else. Otherwise he would have gone on a wild rampage. Either way, inside he was extremely happy. Cagalli was his and his alone.

Soon, she was reduced to little hiccups and sniffles. He was petting her head lovingly, trying to get her to stop crying. A few moments later, she climbed off of him and began wiping her face. He sat up next to her and then stood up. She watched as he bent down and picked her up. Normally, she would have protested and started kicking him, but this time she didn't mind.

He carried her to the bedroom and set her down on the bed. He stripped her of her coat and socks that she had worn the night before. She didn't bothered getting changed after what happened. He lifted the blanket and put her under them.

"Go to sleep now," he commanded. He kissed her forehead and turned around to walk away.

Cagalli reached her hand out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave me," she mumbled.

Athrun smiled as he turned around and bent down to her level and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll be back in a bit. Just go to sleep. I'll be next to you when you wake up."

* * *

**AN: **(-) It was used in a comment from AsuCagafan. I found it funny so I decided to use it! I hope it's okay. o.o

I feel like I'm rushing this a bit, anyone else feel the same? o.o


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner! I was intending to, but I just got a little lazy and I just didn't know what to type up. I had the idea for this written down and such, but I didn't know how to start it off or anything. Hence my late update.

Also! To those who said that it was moving a little fast, you guys gave me an idea! Which is a good thing because now I can add in more characters, which is what I've been wanting to do, but yet again, didn't know how I should go about doing so.

Thanks to those who reviewed. Remember, feel free to ask me any questions you want, whether they pertain to me or the story. Oh! Drop your ideas off too! I'll gladly take any ideas. If I do use them, I'll be sure to give credit to whomever suggested it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

* * *

**Flashback: **_"Go to sleep now," he commanded. He kissed her forehead and turned around to walk away. Cagalli reached her hand out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave me," she mumbled. Athrun smiled as he turned around and bent down to her level and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll be back in a bit. Just go to sleep. I'll be next to you when you wake up."_

**Chapter 7**

It was around three in the afternoon when Cagalli finally stirred from her slumber. Slightly dazed, she lifted her hands to her eyes and began rubbing them. She removed her hands and sat up, shaking her head lightly.

"Whaa?" she asked herself as she surveyed the room. "Where am I?"

Then the events from earlier that day came flying back to her like a bag of bricks being tossed at someone's head. Remembering what Athrun had said to her before she went off into a deep slumber, she turned to the side and a frowned appeared on her face.

"He said he would be here. Isn't he supposed to be sleeping around this time anyways?" she thought angrily as she removed the blankets and hopped off the bed. She strolled out of the bedroom and halted when she saw the figure she was looking for sprawled out on the couch.

"Jerk..," she frowned as she walked by him to the bathroom. She figured she'd take a shower now considering she had avoided it earlier that morning. She didn't spare a glance as she closed the door behind her and stripped herself. Avoiding eye contact with the mirror, she sluggishly walked into the shower.

Turning the handle over to the hot area, she stood in the cold water while it warmed up. Turning around, she let the now heated water fall on her back. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She hadn't felt that relaxed in a while.

"Maybe I should take him up on his offer?" she began thinking. She turned around so the water was now raining down on her chest.

"Maybe moving in with him will be a little easier on me," she thought. "I won't have to pay fully for everything and he won't bug me for money all the time like Yuna did." She opened her eyes and looked around for the soap. Finding it, she picked it up and began scrubbing at her skin.

"Won't I be a burden to him though? It is his home after all," she thought again. "I can't exactly march in and take over his life like I am now." Washing off the suds on her body that she formed moments ago, she started scrubbing herself again.

"I'm not taking over his life now, am I? I mean, it's not fair to him," she frowned. "I think I should reject his offer. I'll just get a locksmith to change the locks and if Yuna keeps coming, I'll get a restraining order on him." Putting the soap down, she washed the rest of the suds from the second go around off. She picked up the bottle of coconut-smelling shampoo and poured some into her hands.

"I can't exactly reject it like that though considering what just happened," she thought while running her shampoo-covered hands through her hair.

"It's not like we'd see each much anyways. He's always awake at night and I work during the day while he sleeps. I don't think it would work out very well," she turned around and washed the shampoo out of her hair.

"I don't think I can live like that. How can I love someone and be with them if I barely even talk to them? That just wouldn't work for me," she furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't fond of the shower sometimes. It brought out the best of her thoughts.

When she had confessed to him and vice versa, she hadn't thought about how they would live together. In fact, she had highly doubted that he would return the feelings at all. She was surprised that he had and she was ecstatic.

"I can't believe I stupidly did that. I shouldn't have said anything," she angrily thought. "I should have thought about everything first before opening my stupid mouth!" Her fists began to ball up open only to unclench seconds later.

"I have to leave. I can't stay here, it will only hurt both of us in the long run. I'll just write him a note, like I did for Yuna, and go. But where will I go? If I go to my apartment, he'll probably come looking for me. I wonder if I can go to Kira's for a bit? Well, whether he likes it or not. I'm going there. That's the only place Athrun won't find me," Cagalli sighed and turned around to turn the shower off.

"If I'm going to leave, I better do it now while he's still sleeping. He'll try to stop me if he's awake," she decided as she quickly toweled herself off, still avoiding contact with the mirror and exited the bathroom.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Athrun was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Entering the his room, she quickly gathered her things into the bag she brought that was stashed in the closet and exited the room just as fast. Scurrying across the floor as quiet as a mouse, she dropped her bag near the door and searched for a paper and pen.

Jotting down everything she wanted to say as fast as she could, she sighed her name and left it on the counter. Picking up the keys she threw there the night before, she took one last glance at him before walking over to the door.

"Cagalli?" she faintly heard from the couch. She froze up. She hurriedly walked back over to him and leaned over the couch into his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going out for a bit. I need to get something from my office. I just remembered I left it there," she lied. "Don't worry, I'll be back real soon. Just go back to sleep."

"Be careful," he mumbled and turned over to fall asleep again. She ran her hand through the tips of his navy-blue hair and cupped his face. With a reluctant smile, she took her hand away and strolled to the door again. Without sparing a second glance, she picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Cagalli sighed as she closed the door quietly and walked to the elevator. With her head down, she entered the elevator. Soon enough, she was standing in front of the garage that belonged to Athrun.

Luckily, she had watched him enter the code to the garage and it just stuck in her head. Rapidly pressing the right buttons, she didn't bother to wait for it to open all the way. She ducked under, unlocked the car, and climbed in.

"Please tell me this thing has a GPS of some sort. I don't know this side of town," she said while she searched the computerized dash. She searched through the options and noticed GPS was one of them. She hit the screen with her finger and typed in Kira's address. Placing the key into the ignition, she started the car and pulled out of the garage.

"Umm..? Where's the button to close this stupid thing?" she thought. Realization dawned on her as she lifted her hand up to press the button. "Duhhhh!"

* * *

Following the GPS Cagalli finally made it to Kira's house. She hadn't bothered calling him considering her phone was still dead. She figured she'd use his charger because she knew he had the same phone. Parking in front of the house she recognized as Kira and Lacus', she turned the car off.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing," she sighed. She decided to leave her stuff in the car and climbed out. Casually, she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. No answer. Becoming impatient, she rang the doorbell again. Still no answer.

"DAMN IT, KIRA! ANSWER THE DOOR!" she yelled while ringing the doorbell again.

"Cagalli! What a pleasant surprise!" a woman with strawberry pink hair and ocean blue eyes exclaimed.

"Lacus! My soon-to-be-sister-in-law! How are you?" Cagalli responded with equal excitement. "Where's my _baby_ brother?!"

"Umm...? Cagalli? What's that on your neck?" Lacus said without answering Cagalli's questions.

"Huh? Wha?" she responded again and then it hit her. "Oh shit! Lacus, you've got to help me hide this! Kira will surely kill me if he saw this!"

"Lacus? Who's at the door?" the said brother called from the other room.

"Please! I'll explain later, just help me hide this for now!" Cagalli frantically said.

Lacus nodded and dragged her into the house. "I'll meet you in the bathroom. Let me deal with Kira real quick."

Cagalli slightly nodded and ran to the bathroom. Lacus watched as she left and quickly went to Kira.

"It was Cagalli. She had to use the bathroom, so she rushed off," Lacus answered as she walked into the same room as him.

"Cagalli? Good, we need to talk anyways," Kira chuckled. He looked up at Lacus and smiled.

"I'm going to go check on Cagalli," Lacus quickly said and scurried off before he could say anything.

"Okay?" he said, confused.

Lacus knocked on the door a few times before saying, "Cagalli! It's me!"

Cagalli quickly opened the door and pulled Lacus in, slamming the door shut. "Hurry! Otherwise Kira will think there's something wrong!"

"Remember, out complexions are a little different. So the color will be a little off, but I'll try to match it as best I can," Lacus said as she rummaged through her wide assortment of make up. She found what she was looking for and began working on Cagalli's neck.

A few minutes later, Cagalli examined her neck. The 'stupid' hickey was pretty unnoticeable. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she thanked Lacus countless times. "We better go now."

They exited the bathroom and walked into the same room as Kira.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your _older _sister? It's pretty rude not welcoming a guest of yours!" Cagalli laughed.

"I could have sworn _I_ was the _older_ sibling," Kira chuckled.

"Nope. You swore wrong. I'm the oldest," Cagalli retorted, "It's a proven fact!"

Kira rolled his eyes and hugged his sister. "So, what's with this very pleasant surprise?"

"Can't someone come see their brother and their fiancé once in a while? My goodness," Cagalli said with a hurt expression.

Kira chuckled again and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Kira and Lacus sat on the couch while Cagalli took the love seat.

"Now that you're here, we can discuss why you went to that party with Mir," Kira began. "And you can also tell us what the hell happened afterwards."

"Kiraaaa! Like I said in the email, I'll go to parties if I want to! I don't need to ask your permission to do anything," Cagalli scowled.

"We were really worried about you, Cagalli, when Mir called us going crazy about you missing. We were surprised when Yuna didn't bother calling us at all," Lacus added.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Yuna anymore, I left him a little bit ago," Cagalli sighed.

"It's about time you finally did!" Kira exclaimed.

"Would anybody like anything to drink?" Lacus asked as she stood up.

"Whatever you're having," Cagalli replied while Kira simply nodded his head.

Kira examined Cagalli up and down. He noticed her clothes looked worn out and her hair was a giant frizz ball. Then he came to her neck and stopped.

"Cagalli? Why is there an oddly colored spot on your neck?" he asked as she raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't there before," he thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kira," she replied nonchalantly.

"Your neck wasn't like that the last time we met. Did something happen?" he narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe her.

"It's nothing, Kira! Jeez! Let it go," she lied.

Lacus came back with cups of tea on a tray. She handed each cup to everyone and sat down where she was last seated.

"Lacus, do you see something wrong with Cagalli's neck?" Kira asked.

Lacus stopped mid sip and stared at her neck. "Nope, I see nothing wrong. Why? Do you?" she replied.

"Is there something I need to know about?" Kira asked again.

Cagalli eyed Lacus and she only responded with a slight nod of the head, indicating she would take care of it.

"Kira, I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. I don't see anything wrong with Cagalli's neck," Lacus said and took a sip of her tea.

Kira closed his eyes and put his cup down on the table. He stood up and walked over to Cagalli.

"What are you doing, Kira?!" Cagalli yelled, growing nervous.

Kira bent down to examine her neck. He took his finger and swiped it against the spot. He rubbed his fingers together.

"I knew it! That's a hickey, isn't it, Cagalli?! WHO DID IT?! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHO DID!" Kira yelled as he went into his usual overprotective brother mode.

"Kira! Who said you could get that close and touch me?!" Cagalli yelled in return.

"Come on guys, there's no need to yell," Lacus casually said. She took another sip of her tea.

"Lacus! You were in on this weren't you?! We both know Cagalli doesn't know how to do make up like that!" Kira added.

"Yes, yes. I was in on it merely because we both knew how you would react and we were right," Lacus sighed. "Now calmly sit down and maybe she'll tell us what happened." She patted the seat next to her.

"What?! It's none of his business!" Cagalli retorted, a blush appearing on her face.

"You did say you would tell me later," Lacus replied.

"But! But!" Cagalli sighed. She decided to give in. She started with the party and how she and Mir went and how she had some beers and stuff. When she came to the part where she started acting like a normal drunkard, Kira went crazy but he was soon interrupted by Lacus and Cagalli continued on. Kira stopped her once again when she mentioned how she was almost raped. Lacus, once again, stopped his rantings and let Cagalli continue. She continued on with her story and she told them about Athrun and how he had saved her and she had been staying with him for a little while. She failed to mention what he actually was though, thinking they wouldn't believe her one bit. Then she finally got to the part about the hickey...

"Well, he kind of threw himself at me. It was very unexpected," Cagalli said as calmly as she could. She knew Kira was probably going to go crazy any second.

"And you just let him do it?!" Kira said, twitching.

"Hmm...Yeah, I did," Cagalli replied, sipping her tea. "But it doesn't matter, I left him, obviously. Which reminds me, can I stay here for a bit?"

"Stop trying to change the subject! Tell me where he lives and I'll gladly kick his ass for you!" Kira demanded as he stood up.

"No, you're not doing anything. I actually like this guy," Cagalli blurted out. Her face blushed as bright as a tomato.

"Then why are you leaving him, Cagalli?" Lacus interrupted. She had been quietly listening the whole time.

"Well, we're...very...different," she responded. "I can't tell them about that," Cagalli thought. She took another sip of her tea.

"How are you different?" Lacus continued.

"Just believe me, we're two very different people," Cagalli answered. "Anyways, is it alright if I crash here for a bit?"

"Of course! You can help me with the wedding!" Lacus happily agreed. "I'll just set up the guest room for you!"

"Say, would that happen to be the guys car out there?" Kira asked with an evil glint in his eye. He had left while the girls were chatting and happened to look outside and see the car.

"Touch it and die, Kira," Cagalli replied, sipping some more of her tea.

"I just wanted to look at it," he pretended to be innocent. "I haven't seen that model yet."

Cagalli eyed him. She knew what his intentions were, but what could one little look do? "Fine, I'll let you look at it later," she finally said.

"Heheheheh!" Kira giggled evilly under his breath.

"Oh and Kira, I'm serious. Touch the car without me around and you're dead," Cagalli smiled evilly.

Lacus rolled her eyes at the twins. She knew how they would get when Cagalli threatened him. He never took it seriously and he would always end up getting his butt kicked.

"He'll never learn," Lacus giggled under her breath. She had to admit though, she loved watching the two bicker. It was cute.

* * *

By the time Athrun woke up, it was already around ten in the evening. He sat up and rubbed his head, then stretched his arms.

"Cagalli?" he mumbled as he stood up and walked into the bedroom. Seeing that she wasn't there, he searched another place he thought she might be: the bathroom. He lazily trudged over to the bathroom. The door was wide open. That was then he realized something was wrong.

"Cagalli?!" he shouted as he searched around the apartment. He stopped in the kitchen when he noticed a piece of paper with a pen sitting on top of it on the counter.

"No," he thought. "No!" Before even bothering with the piece of paper, he ran into his room and into his closet. He had to make sure that it wasn't that kind of note. Not seeing her bag laying there on the floor sent him further into denial. He ran around the whole entire apartment again before finally looking at the paper sitting there, staring at him.

* * *

**AN: **Well! Aren't you guys lucky! I decided to not go to bed until I finished this chapter for you! Although, I do have to admit it _is _kind of boring, but it's getting this story somewhere. So yeah! Haha!

Also, please excuse all the misspellings and such, I got a little lazy again. Hee hee!

Until next tiiiiime!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Okay. I'll admit it, I've been a bit lazy. I was going to do this many times throughout the past few days and I just didn't do it. This was supposed to be up Thursday, but I got a little side tracked. Sorry.

I got to see 'The Dark Knight,' it was a pretty amazing movie. Heath Ledger was definitely a great actor! It's a shame he's gone now, though.

R.I.P. Heath Ledger 1979-2008

Alright, I'll stop bugging. Here's the new chapter!

OH! And thanks to those who reviewed and such. It's greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

* * *

**Flashback: **_"Cagalli?!" he shouted as he searched around the apartment. He stopped in the kitchen when he noticed a piece of paper with a pen sitting on top of it on the counter. _

"_No," he thought. "No!" Before even bothering with the piece of paper, he ran into his room and into his closet. He had to make sure that it wasn't that kind of note. Not seeing her bag laying there on the floor sent him further into denial. He ran around the whole entire apartment again before finally looking at the paper sitting there, staring at him._

**El Chapterano 8**

Athrun removed the pen that was sitting on top of the paper he discovered and placed it to the side. Letting out a small sigh, he closed his eyes to brace himself for what he was about to read. Slowly opening his eyes, he began to read the piece of paper.

"_Athrun,_

_By the time you come to read this, I'm already packed up and gone. If you haven't realized it yet, I took your SUV; merely because it had my belongings already in it. I'll be sure to return it as soon as I can. Anyways, I'm sorry it had to come to this. I'm sure it wasn't expected at all considering what happened between us and all. But...We can't live the way we want to. You're a vampire, I'm a human. You live by night, I live by day. It just can't work, it won't work. I'm sorry for doing this, but I thought it would be better if I left your world and returned to mine. I won't tell you where I'm going, but all I will say is that I'm not at my apartment. Please, please don't come looking for me. You won't find me. It'll just be easier if we forget each other and move on. Once again, I'm so sorry for leaving so suddenly and without saying anything to you, but I thought it would be easier this way._

_Goodbye, Athrun. Maybe one day we'll meet under different circumstances._

_Love,_

_Cagalli"_

Placing the paper back down on the counter, he loomed over it. His eyes squeezed tight, holding back the tears forming. Like life was going in slow motion, he balled his fists up, wrinkling the only thing he had left of Cagalli.

"Damnit," he mumbled, clutching the paper tightly, wrinkling it even more. "DAMNIT!" His fist collided with the innocent wall, creating a large indention. Removing his hand from the wall, he punched the same spot again causing the wall to give way inside, now creating a hole instead of an indention.

Athrun removed his hand again, only to slide down the wall onto his knees. Still clutching the paper in his other hand, he punched the wall once more; this time leaving nothing. The tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes finally broke free and trailed down his smooth cheeks.

Using the wall as a balance, he stood up and glanced at the clock. It read 10:40 p.m. Sighing, he walked over to the couch and plopped down, throwing the crumpled-up piece of paper on the table in front of him. Leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees, he positioned his head in his hands.

"Wait a minute...," he thought. "Didn't she say she was going to her office?" Suddenly realizing that it was just a cover-up, he threw himself back against the couch.

"I should have woken up when she said she was leaving. I shouldn't have fallen back asleep. I could have stopped her earlier," he sighed and closed his eyes. Losing himself in his thoughts, he sighed again. He opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't care what she says, there's no way in hell I'm losing her this easily," Athrun whispered to himself. "I'm finding her no matter what."

With a new found determination, he quickly stood up and jogged over to his computer. Without bothering to sit down, he found a program he created that would track down his vehicles no matter where they were. While waiting for his map and directions to print, he hurriedly made his way to his room to change.

A few minutes later, Athrun came out of his room, clad in a black buttoned-up dress shirt with the top two buttons left unbuttoned, a pair of casual black pants held up by a black leather belt, and some sleek black shoes that he almost always wore. His ultramarine hair had lost all signs of sleep, as did his face.

Quickly strutting over to a closet near the front entrance, he opened the door and pulled out a black trench coat that just made it to his ankles in length. Closing the door with his foot, he slipped one arm into a sleeve, wrapped it around his shoulders, and slipped the other arm into another sleeve.

Stopping in front of the printer, he picked up the freshly printed instructions. Glancing at it, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she that far on the other side of town?" he thought. Deciding it was probably because of a friend or possibly family living over that far, he folded the map and the instructions up and placed them in a pocket located on the inside of his trench coat.

Strutting over to the entrance to the balcony, he gave his apartment one last glance before running to the edge of the balcony and leaping into the air.

* * *

Landing softly on the grass, Athrun searched his pockets for the directions he printed out only 20 minutes prior to this moment. He read the address that was posted next to where his car was located. Looking up, his questions were answered when he spotted his SUV parked on the curb. His questions were answered even further when he noticed his beloved Cagalli climbing out of a car with two people.

Placing the papers back into this pocket, he stealthily snuck closer to the home, deciding to hide behind the car. It was clear to him that she was with a man and another woman.

"Who's that man?!" he thought jealously. He aimed his mind in on Cagalli's thoughts, hoping he'd find something to answer his question.

"Why did I have to be cursed with such an idiotic brother?!" Cagalli thought jokingly as she strolled into the house behind her brother, Kira.

"So that must be her brother, but the other woman?" Athrun whispered to himself. Before the woman strolled in through what appeared to be the front door, he caught a glimpse of pink hair.

"Pink hair?! MEER?!" he frantically thought, "But that can't be her. This woman has more of a calm, relaxing aura than Meer does. Friend maybe? Brother's girlfriend or wife perhaps?" He listened in on Cagalli's mind again, searching for an answer to his question again.

"I can't believe Lacus decided to drag me along! I could care less what kind of place settings she chooses for her wedding! I don't understand why it couldn't be just her and Kira choosing," Cagalli thought. "At least I got to try some wedding cake!"

"So this 'Lacus' person is her brother, 'Kira's', fiancé? If this 'Kira' person is her brother that is," Athrun mumbled to himself.

Realizing that it was clear now, he stood up, still keeping the car as a cover. He watched as a light in one of the front rooms flicked on on the top level of the house. A few minutes later, the glowing light flicked off and the house was silent once more. He sighed as he glanced at his watch. He still had a few hours before the sun came up. Glancing up at the window again, he reluctantly turned around, knowing he still had to feed, he hadn't done so in almost a week.

Silently, he walked away, coincidently stopping under the street light. With one last glance up at the window, he charged down the street and leaped into the air.

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Cagalli had a look of slight annoyance and pure bliss written on her face. Slight annoyance because she was stuck helping her brother and his fiancé picking place settings and pure bliss because she got to try a bunch of wedding cake. The only reason she had agreed to go with Lacus and Kira was merely because of the cake.

Walking into the house, she reminisced about the day's events. She woke up, had breakfast, and then lounged around half the day. That was, until Lacus has invited her to go along. When getting to their destination, Cagalli thought it would only take a few minutes and they would be off to taste those delicious cakes she'd been dying for since they left the house. Boy was she wrong. It ended up taking them over 3 hours to choose a place setting that fit both the bride and groom. Lacus had wanted to do a light pink charger with a white china plate with gold trimming on top with light pink napkins to match and silver colored silverware to match. Although Kira wanted his lovely bride to be happy on their wedding day, he just couldn't agree with Lacus on the setting she had thought up. Instead, he chose almost the same place setting except it revolved mostly around the color blue. Meanwhile, Cagalli was staring at the ceiling dreaming about her cakes. After about an hour of what they called arguing, they finally turned to Cagalli.

"Cagalli? Which do you think looks better?" Lacus asked, turning towards her.

"Uuhh..? Say what?" Cagalli responded, not knowing what was happening. She had been daydreaming the whole time.

"What do you think we should do for the place settings?" Lacus replied.

"Ohhh nooo. You guys aren't getting me caught up in this. In fact, I don't even know what the wedding theme is!" Cagalli said, trying to ease her way out of this. She knew that her ideas just weren't going to be accepted anyways.

"Cagalli, you know the theme! It's Cinderella! Remember?" Lacus answered, obviously excited.

"Wait...Then why is Kira trying to choose blue when that obviously has nothing to do with the theme?" Cagalli said, looking at the choices. She knew that blue was chosen by Kira. Lacus wouldn't be stupid enough to do that.

"Uuhh?" Kira was dumbfounded. "Then you two decided. Whatever Lacus wants , she can have. Just no pink. We really already have enough of that around."

"Fine...We'll have it your way this time," Lacus frowned. She was used to Kira letting her choose whatever she wanted for the wedding. Of course, it was all mostly pink, but she wanted the place settings to match as well.

"Why don't you do like silver and white?" Cagalli butt in. "You still have some sort of color, it matches, and it's not pink."

Lacus pondered over Cagalli's suggestion while the lady that was helping them set up the setting with the colors Cagalli suggested. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Lacus screamed, clasping her hands together. "That was a great idea, Cagalli! And it matches the linens as well! Kira! What do you think?"

"I agree. That was a great idea, Cagalli," Kira smiled.

After they arranged everything and made sure that's what they really wanted, they finally made their way to the bakery. Cagalli couldn't be more excited if she tried to. In fact, Kira and Lacus had to try to control Cagalli and calm her down in the car on the way over.

Climbing out of the car, Cagalli was the first one to rush into the store with Kira chasing her, trying to stop her. Giggling, Lacus followed closely behind and entered the store. They all sat down and began the lovely journey of helping Kira and Lacus choose a design for their cake. Lovely, of course, is just a mere exaggeration. They even argued about the design as well.

And what was Cagalli doing during all of this? She was savoring all of the flavors of cake the bakery had to offer. From chocolate to banana to champagne. Her favorite turned out to be the champagne cake with cream cheese frosting.

Storing that in her mind for later use if she were to ever get married, she glanced over at Kira's plate and noticed that he still had her favorite sitting there, untouched. Making sure Kira wasn't looking at all, she quickly shoved her fork into the piece and placed it on her plate. Smiling at herself for her newfound victory, she began savoring the flavor of her second piece of champagne cake.

"Kira, what do you think about this pink one?" Lacus said, eating the said piece. Kira looked over at his plate and noticed that he didn't have that one. Raising one eyebrow, he looked at Cagalli, who seemed to be frozen mid-bite.

"Cagalli, did you take my piece?" Kira frowned.

"Busted!" she thought, before responding. "Nooo, of course not! This is my piece. Maybe you didn't get one!" Cagalli responded, nonchalantly.

"Here, take a bite of mine," Lacus giggled, knowing that Cagalli was the culprit. Kira frowned again and leaned over to take a bite of Lacus' cake. His eyes widened.

"Wow. This is really good!" Kira said, downing the rest of Lacus' piece. She giggled at how alike the twins really were.

"Great minds think alike, hmm?" Lacus laughed.

As much as Cagalli wanted to stay in the bakery, she had to leave sooner or later. Whether it was by herself or by force, but of course, it was the latter that applied to her. Kira ended up dragging her out because she refused to leave without buying a champagne cake for herself. The lady who owned the shop tried to tell Cagalli that the cake was only made when it ordered for weddings and that she had to wait until the day of the wedding to have some.

Grumbling about how Kira sucks under her breath, Cagalli leaned back in the car and looked out the window. Minutes passed and soon they were sitting in a restaurant having dinner. After a hilarious dinner consisting of Cagalli going crazy because some gay guy hit on her thinking she was a man, they returned home and went straight to their rooms.

Changing out of the cloths she wore and into some pajamas, which to her was nothing more than a tank top and shorts, she turned out her light and climbed into bed.

"I'm not that tired though," she thought to herself. Without bothering to shove herself under the blankets, she looked out the window. She narrowed her eyes at what she saw next.

"Who the hell is that?!" she muttered as she climbed out of bed and walked up to the window. She watched as she saw the figure stop in the light, glance at the house, and run off. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would anybody look at this house? Did they get this..." she trailed off. Her eyes widened at her sudden realization."I really hope that wasn't him. He didn't find me, did he?! He couldn't have! I didn't leave anything for him to know!"

She began pacing around her room. She had no idea what to do. What if he did find her? What would she do about it? She told him not to come find her, but it's not like she can really tell him what to do, right? He's his own person, he'll do as he pleases. Maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was just some random guy making sure no one was following him. But why run? Maybe he's just a runner.

"That's it! It wasn't him! I'm just paranoid!" Cagalli yelled out loud. "Completely paranoid! GGAAAHH!"

"CAGALLI!" Kira screamed, bursting into her room. "What's wrong?! Are you alright?!"

Cagalli turned around and stared at him. Her face showed a 'Say what?!" expression.

"Well?" Kira said, the twins still staring at each other.

"Well what?" Cagalli questioned, confusion evident in her voice.

"You were just screaming! Was someone here?! Did you see something?!" Kira yelled running to the window and glaring out at the street below.

"No! There was no one there and no I didn't see anything! Jeez! Go away, Kira!" Cagalli glared at Kira's back. "Now get out!"

"What's going on in here?" Lacus yawned.

"Can you please tell Kira to get the hell out?!" Cagalli spat. She wasn't trying to be rude, but the fact that her stupid brother came barging into her room annoyed her.

"Come on, Kira," Lacus mumbled as she dragged Kira out of the room. "Leave her alone."

With that, the door closed and the house was silent once again. Still glaring at the door even though it was closed minutes ago, her eyes finally softened.

"That wasn't him. That wasn't him," she kept telling herself as she climbed into bed. Her constant mumbling finally put her to sleep. To her, it was like counting sheep.

* * *

Cagalli awoke to the sun in her face and her cell phone ringing in her ear. Looking at the clock that was conveniently placed by her bedside, she mumbled incoherent things as she yanked the phone off the charger that she stole from Kira and read the screen. Realizing who it was, she sat up quickly and answered the phone.

"Mir?!" Cagalli started.

"Hey there! It's about time I finally got to talk to you! Jeez! You don't know how worried I was when I found that you weren't there! Gosh! You should really tell me when you leave like that!" her friend, Mir, kept rambling on.

"Alright, alright! I get the point!" Cagalli cut her off.

"So anyways! What do you say we go clubbin' tonight?!" Mir said excitedly. "There's this night club I've been dying to go to ever since it opened a few months ago!"

"Do you only talk to me when you want to go partying?" Cagalli frowned.

"Of course not! But seeing as you went to the last one, I figured you'd go again with me! Come on! It will be really fun! Tolle will be there!" Mir responded.

"Ohhh! Got something going with him, eh?" Cagalli smirked, even though Mir couldn't see it.

"No! We're just good friend!" Mir started.

"I think you're more than good friends!" Cagalli chuckled.

"Ugh! Whatever! So are you in or not?" Mir said, dropping the previous subject.

There was a brief moment of silence until Cagalli finally answered, "Fine. I guess it won't hurt me to get out for a bit."

"YAY!" Mir screamed into the phone. "Want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, Kira will just get annoying. I'll just meet you at the club," Cagalli sighed.

"Kira? You're at Kira's? Why's that?" Mir questioned.

"I just felt like getting away from the apartment. I broke up with Yuna so I figured he's probably hanging around there still. Do you mind checking on it for me? I haven't been backed there in a while," Cagalli said.

"Ah! Okay! Sure, I'll check on it for you. It's about time you finally dumped that sack of crap!" Mir laughed. "So, I'll meet you at like, let's say, 8 pm?"

"8 pm it is then! Thanks for checking on it! What's the name of the place?" Cagalli replied.

"The name of the club is..hmm...Lemme remember...Ah! It's Ice Storm," Mir said.

"Ice Storm? What's it like freezing as hell in there or something?" Cagalli snorted.

"Hah! Beats the crap out of me! Anyways, make sure you look hot and I mean SUPER HOT!" Mir shouted. "How are you going to get there anyways?"

"I borrowed a friends car. I'll meet ya there later! Bye now!" Cagalli said. She hung up her phone before her friend could get another word in. She knew that if she didn't hang the phone up now, she'll never get off it.

Shifting her glance to look outside, she noticed that it seemed to me midday out. Apparently looking at the clock didn't do anything for her if she didn't comprehend what it said. Throwing the blankets that were on top of her, off, she hopped out of the bed and strolled into the adjoining bathroom. Taking a quick shower and then drying off, she dressed herself in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt two sizes too big for her.

Cagalli climbed down the stairs and entered the kitchen where she found her brother and her soon-to-be-sister-in-law. They were casually sitting at the table, talking to each other.

"Good afternoon, Cagalli," Lacus smiled.

"Mehhh," Cagalli replied as she went to rummage through the pantry to find something to eat.

"Do you want me to make you some lunch?" Lacus' voice rang out again.

Cagalli looked at the clock and finally realized that it was one thirty in the afternoon. Wondering why she slept in so late, she shifted her attention to the refrigerator.

"It's okay, Lacus. I can do it myself. You don't need to bother," Cagalli said as she took out a frozen meal, stared at it, and finally threw it into the microwave to cook.

"So!" she said, turning around to face Kira and Lacus. "I'm going out with Mir tonight. You don't need to wait up for me."

"You're going out with who?" Kira replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Mir and don't look at me that way! I already told you! I'll do what I want!" Cagalli glared back.

"Need I remind you what happened last time?" Kira replied, returning her glare.

"It was one time, Kira! ONE TIME! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be with Mir and Tolle. I'm pretty sure she won't let me out of her site this time," Cagalli replied.

"I can't convince you to change your mind, can I?" Kira muttered.

"Nope. There's no use in trying," Cagalli smiled evilly.

Kira sighed and turned his attention to Lacus. "Any help?"

"Oh Kira, she's a big girl now. I'm sure she'll be fine. Right, Cagalli?" Lacus replied.

"Yes, I'll be just fine! I won't wander around again! Jeez. Stop treating me like I'm 10 years old or whatever!" Cagalli retorted, grabbing her food out of the microwave. She placed it on a plate, grabbed a fork and exited the kitchen.

Kira glanced at Lacus and Lacus glanced at Kira. Showing him a small smile, she turned her attention back to the retreating form of Cagalli.

"She'll be fine, Kira. Just trust her. Besides, we both know she can punch pretty hard," Lacus smiled. Kira frowned at Lacus, he knew what she was talking about. Every time he did something that Cagalli didn't like, she always resorted to beating him up.

* * *

Plopping down on the couch, she propped her feet up and began chowing down on her food. Grabbing the remote, she turned the television to some afternoon cartoons. Who said grownups couldn't watch cartoons? She always watched them when she had the time and now was that time.

Not realizing the time fly by, it was already six in the evening. Quickly turning the television off, she realized that no one had bothered her all afternoon. That's a first! Getting up and stretching, she took her plate and her fork and entered the kitchen to dispose of them. Glancing at the clock again, a thought struck her. The club was on the other side of town and she still wasn't ready yet! She also had to meet Mir at eight!

"Shit!" she cursed as she made a beeline for the stairs up to her room. Charging into her closet, she had no idea what to wear. Remembering what Mir said about what to wear earlier, she searched through her wardrobe trying to find something that would make her look "hot," as Mir put it. Although she wasn't one to dress like that, the last time she didn't do as Mir said, her head was practically bitten off causing her to go and change.

Clearing through her whole wardrobe that was hanging in the closest, she soon discovered she really had nothing to wear. She could have swore that she had at least one thing that would be considered "hot" through Mir's eyes.

"Wait!" Cagalli yelled. "I have that really short, stupid skirt that Mir forced me to buy! But where did I put it? I could have swore I brought all of my cloths from the apartment with me when I left that night." Skipping the thoughts about Athrun completely, she searched through her memory to see where she had possibly put that skirt. Then the scene hit her. She shoved it into one of the boxes! Quickly finding the box, she dumped the contents out and searched through until she found what she was looking for.

"HAH! Here it is!" she gleamed, holding the material up in the air. "I still don't know why I let her talk, more like scream, me into buying this." Throwing the skirt onto the bed, she went through her closet again to find something that would look good with the said skirt. Appearing a few minutes later, she found the perfect shirt to match.

Gathering up the clothing into her arms, she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Having changed into tonight's outfit, she examined herself in the mirror.

"Maybe I should try to put a little make up on?" she thought as she grabbed the two things she knew how to apply, eyeliner and mascara. The only reason she knew how to apply those two things was because of her job. Her boss threatened to fire her if she didn't look more like a lady, of course, he was only joking at the time, but Cagalli took it seriously and did as she was told.

Approving of herself, she exited the bathroom and searched around for some shoes that would complete her look. Digging through her closet again she found those perfect shoes and shoved them on her feet. Thinking some accessories would really complete her look, she searched around again. Finding what she wanted she put them on and examined herself in her full-length mirror.

Looking at herself one final time before leaving, she saw herself dressed in a silver metallic mini-skirt that stopped about mid-thigh, noticing the length made her extremely self-conscious, a black sparkled spaghetti-strapped tank top that fit her curves nicely except still gave her some room to move around, and a pair of knee length black high-heeled boots that zipped up the side though still had laces to decorate the front. Thrown upon her wrists were a few black and silver bracelets and upon her neck was a silver-chained necklace, that Mir had bought her for her birthday last year, wrapped around her neck twice.

Approving of herself once again, even though she was completely self-conscious, she grabbed a trench coat and pulled it onto her shoulders. If Kira saw her like this, she knew he would flip out and chase her down. Walking around the bed, she grabbed the phone off her charger and shoved it into an open pocket. Checking herself once more, she nodded and opened the door.

Quickly scanning the area as she came down the stairs, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw neither Kira, nor Lacus. Grabbing her key off the key-rack near the door, she opened the door.

"I'm leaving! I have my phone if you need me!" she yelled before slamming the door and running to the car. Opening the door as fast as she could, she jumped in and started the car.

"Shit!" she muttered when she saw Kira come running out of the front door. Putting the car into Drive, she sped off. Looking back with the mirror, she could have swore she saw Kira twitching. Grinning with her newfound victory, she stopped a few blocks away to find the club through the GPS system so it could guide her there.

* * *

"Cagalli!" Kira yelled running out the front door, chasing his sister down. As he was about to reach the car, she sped off down the street.

"What are you doing?" Lacus questioned, standing in the front entrance.

"I wanted to talk to Cagalli before she left, but she just sped off like a maniac!" Kira grumbled, walking up to Lacus.

"She sped off because she knew what you really wanted," she giggled.

"I just wanted to see what she was wearing!" Kira grumbled again.

"Like I said, that's why she sped off," she giggled again. Turning around she entered the house again, Kira following close behind with a frown on his face.

* * *

**AN: **Alrighty! I know...I'm such a bad person! This took me forever to do! I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter if you guys haven't realized it yet! Haha! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, give me a heads up.

I've also been really into Vampire Knight lately.

Ugh! Zero's such a hottie! XD

Anyways! Until next tiiiiime.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I figured I should get straight to this chapter, considering I owe you guys for posting so late on the last one. Hehe.

Thanks to those who reviewed! If you have any questions or ideas, please don't hesitate to send them my way. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

* * *

**Flashback: **_"I'm leaving! I have my phone if you need me!" she yelled before slamming the door and running to the car. Opening the door as fast as she could, she jumped in and started the car. _

"_Shit!" she muttered when she saw Kira come running out of the front door. Putting the car into Drive, she sped off. Looking back with the mirror, she could have swore she saw Kira twitching. Grinning with her newfound victory, she stopped a few blocks away to find the club through the GPS system so it could guide her there._

**Chapter 9**

The night was slowly setting in while Cagalli drove to the club to meet Mir. Looking for a parking spot that was close enough to the club, she soon found one. She needed to have the car close by just in case she needed a quick getaway. When Mir partied, she didn't just party, she partied hardcore! If you ended up going with her, you might never come out alive sometimes.

"This is the perfect spot! Man, I got lucky!" Cagalli thought, smiling to herself. "I better call Mir to see where she is." Whipping out her cell phone, she held down the number two and pressed send. After a few rings, Mir picked up. It turns out she was already inside. Luckily, Mir happened to have known the owner of club so she could easily get in.

Hanging up her phone, she hopped out of the car. Taking off her coat, she flung it into the backseat while shoving her phone, her I.D., and her keys into her shirt. When you have no pockets, you might as well shove it in your chest! Laughing about her hiding spot, she locked the car and crossed the street. Along the way, she saw Mir hopping up and down and waving to her.

"Hey!" Cagalli smiled as she grabbed the hand that was held out to her.

"Hey there!" Mir smiled back, walking up to the bouncer of the club. "She's with me! Dearka knows her!"

The bouncer nodded his head and allowed the two to enter while everyone in line groaned at the fact that it was so much easier for those two to get in. Entering the building, Cagalli was blinded by flashing lights and blaring music. She noticed how the music seemed to be nothing but Dance/Techno themed and the people were dancing all over each other on the dance floor.

"Hey Cagalli!" she heard someone yell to her over the music. Turning around, she noticed that it was Tolle who greeted her. Instead of yelling like he did, she waved at him to show that she had heard him. Out of nowhere, she was shoved into a seat by Mir while Mir took her seat next to Tolle.

Turning her attention from the couple back to the floor, she watched for a few minutes as the song changed to another and the people seemed to pick up speed as the song did. Suddenly, she heard a voice screaming in her ear.

"You found the place okay?" she heard Mir yell.

"Yeah! I used the GPS system in my friends car!" Cagalli yelled in return, turning her attention to Mir.

"Let's go dance!" Mir yelled into her ear. Without waiting for a reply from Cagalli, she stood up and grabbed her hand. Dragging her to the dance floor with Tolle following behind, laughing.

Looking around her, Cagalli was slightly dazed. She had really never been to a club in her life. This was practically her first time.

"Whoaaa," she said to herself. Looking around her, she watched how everybody was dancing and slowly began picking it up. Turning her attention back to Mir, she noticed how she had been dancing with Tolle this whole time. Feeling like an idiot just standing there, she grabbed Mir's hand and tried to mimic the moves of the people around her. From the looks of Mir's face when a light flashed over them, she could see that she was laughing.

* * *

Every night before leaving his now lonely apartment, Athrun would log into his tracking system and track down his vehicle to make sure he knew exactly where he was going. His eyes widened when he saw the location of his car tonight.

"What the hell is she doing all the way over here?" he mumbled silently to himself. She was practically down the street from his home. Well, in actuality, she was merely a few blocks over. Either way, he had no idea what she would be doing on this side of town. He knew that there was nothing over here for her.

"Wait," he thought. Rushing over to his mail that was carelessly thrown on the coffee table, he picked up an invitation to his friend's club. He had received the invite to the opening a few days prior to tonight and he wasn't really planning on going at all.

Taking the invite, he walked back to the computer and looked at where the car was closest to. A smile spread across his face as he was correct about the location.

"Heh, sometimes it's a good thing to know the owner of a night club," he chuckled to himself, reminding himself of his friend, Dearka Elthman.

He had met Dearka years ago when he first moved to this city. It turned out that he was just the same as him, a vampire. In fact, he was one of the only vampires, other than Meer, around here for miles upon miles. Luckily, they had quickly become friends and Athrun was happy that he finally had a friend after so many years.

Reminiscing about his past with Dearka, Athrun landed on a building across the street from the club he was about to enter. Making sure it was the right building, he jumped down from the rooftop into an alley caught between two buildings. Crossing the street, he laughed to himself about all of the people waiting in line for the club and all he had to do was walk up.

Walking up to the bouncer for the club, he showed him the invite that was sent to him. Approving it, the bouncer let him and handed the invite back to him. Quickly stashing it in his pocket of his coat, he laughed again as he heard all the people waiting in line complain about how long they're been waiting.

"What the?!" he muttered as one of the many flashing lights flashed him in the eye. Shaking his head he began his search for Cagalli. Keeping close to the wall back in the dark, he searched the room carefully.

"Where the hell is she?" he asked himself. And then he found her, dancing with some guy in the middle of a crowd. His right eye started to involuntarily twitch as his anger began to come to life. They were too close for comfort and it was possible that she didn't even know the damn guy.

Leaning against the wall with his hands in his pants pockets, he watched as Cagalli and the guy drifted closer and closer to each other. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the rest of the crowd. He became disgusted as he realized that it wasn't just those two, it was the whole crowd dancing like that!

"It's like a massive fucking orgy," he thought angrily.

He continued to watch the couple as another song led into another. When the next song came up, Cagalli turned around and grabbed a girl's hand and began dancing with her. He took her to be the friend. Though, as he continued to watch, the guy she was dancing with never left. Instead, he danced behind her with his hands on her waist and Cagalli didn't seemed the be phased by this at all.

It took all the control he had in him to keep himself from going over and knocking the guy out for touching Cagalli like that. He saw as she leaned in to tell her friend something and then walked off the dance floor. She didn't even say anything to the guy she was dancing with. In fact, he didn't care, he turned a different way and began dancing with some other people.

Following her with his eyes, he watched her walk up to the bar and take a seat. As soon as the drink was placed in front of her, Cagalli took it and gulped it down. Placing the glass down, she turned around and watched the floor.

He frowned as he saw her take her now full glass and quickly gulp it down again. He now understood why she didn't seem to care about the guy dancing all over her. She's had a few drinks tonight already. This now gave him all the more reason to watch her closely. He knew how she gets when she's had a bit too much to drink.

Pushing himself off the wall, he crept closer to her. He cursed himself when he saw her drift back into the crowd. Forgetting that he wasn't going to go near her, he followed her into the crowd. There was no way he was going to let her do something she'd regret later on.

Stopping a few feet away, he watched as she started dancing with her friend again. Her back side was completely open to anyone to just come up. Taking this as his only chance, he rushed up behind her. Placing his hands on her waist, as the previous guy did, he began swaying with her to the beat of the music.

She didn't seem to notice, nor did she seem to care. Letting her have her fun for just a bit longer, he continued to sway with her. As the song finished and led into another one, he bent down to get as close to her ear as he could so she could hear him.

"Miss me?" he said into her ear.

Cagalli stopped dancing and froze up. "Please don't tell me that's him," she thought, recognizing the voice.

"It's me," Athrun responded, still holding onto her waist.

Not wanting to look suspicious, she turned around to face him and began dancing again. She looked up at the eyes that she's been dying to see, but didn't want to see all at the same time.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to leave me alone!" she thought angrily.

He shook his head at her, he wasn't going to yell over the music like everyone else did to communicate. He wanted her to get away from the crowd; he figured that if he didn't answer, she would get annoyed and lead him away.

"Answer me!" she demanded in her thoughts.

He shook his head again. Clearly getting annoyed, she grabbed his hand, turned to tell her friend something, and then left, dragging him along. Stopping for a moment to figure out where she wanted to go, she decided on just leaving the building all together.

Stepping outside of the building, it was then that Athrun actually got a good look at what Cagalli was wearing. His eyes widened as he looked her up and down as she dragged him over to his car.

"Now tell me! Why are you here?!" Cagalli yelled at him, smacking his shoulder. "I told you not to find me!"

"Did you really think that was going to stop me?" Athrun frowned.

"Obviously it didn't! Now tell me why you're here!" she responded, glaring at him.

"I think we both know why I'm here," he sighed in return.

"Can you just go and leave me alone?" she said, leaning against the car for support.

"No," he simply stated.

"What do you mean no?!" she said, raising her voice again.

"Look at what your wearing! You're pretty much asking for it! And considering you've already had a few drinks, I wouldn't be surprised if you had more and you agreed," he frowned. "I think you remember the last time!"

Looking down at herself, she realized that he was right. Not wanting to look at him, she turned her attention to the wall behind him.

Taking his chances, he took a few steps forward and placed both hands on either side of her, trapping her within his arms. Using his fingers, he forced her to look at him.

"No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will always be here. I won't give up until you can sincerely say you don't want me anymore," he whispered.

She stared into his eyes and knew that he really meant what he said. From the time she lived with him, she learned that he wasn't one to joke with feelings like that.

"How did you know where I was?" she started.

"Truthfully, there's a tracker I placed in the car sometime ago," he replied, not letting go of her chin.

"You've been stalking me?!" she exclaimed, shaking out of his grip.

"No. I've been finding you. If I was stalking you, I would have been hiding out in front of your window or taking pictures of you and stashing them somewhere," he lightly chuckled, trying to lighten the mood around them.

"You're a stalker," she said.

"I like to think of myself as your protector," he smiled.

"Move, I'm going back inside," she mumbled, pushing him out of the way.

"How do you intend to get back inside?" he raised an eyebrow at her retreating form.

Cagalli stopped and turned around and said, "How did you get in?"

"Invite," he answered, pulling the paper out of his pocket.

"That's my way back in, then," she said.

"I know you're just going to follow me back in anyways, so I might as well go in with you. Just leave me alone afterwards," she stated. She walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and began pulling him along again to the entrance. Showing the bouncer the invite, he granted them access once again. The crowd outside moaned for the third time as they watched them go in easily like before.

Cagalli let go of his hand and marched away, without sparing a second glance. Throwing on a fake smile, she searched for Mir within the dancing crowd and soon found her. Mir instantly spotted her and stared at her. Across Cagalli's features was confusion. Why was Mir staring at her with a worried face?

"CAGALLI!" she heard someone yell as loud as the music. Turning her attention over to the figure next to Mir, her eyes widened. Cagalli now knew why Mir was giving her that expression.

"Cagalli! I knew your stupid friend was lying! You _are_ here!" Yuna yelled as he made his way over.

Without wasting another second of her time, Cagalli dashed away. She wasn't in the mood to deal with that idiot right now, especially since he didn't seem to understand that she greatly disliked him.

Back in the dark where Athrun once again placed himself, he watched as Cagalli came running out of the crowd and off to somewhere else. Wondering why the hell she was running and what from, his question was soon answered as he saw Yuna emerge from the crowd.

"I should have known," he thought, chasing after Cagalli. He found her hiding somewhere close to the back of the room. Though somehow Yuna had made it there before he did. He stopped a few feet away, keeping his distance incase Cagalli didn't want him there.

"My love! Why did you run?!" Yuna said, sounding hurt.

"Why? Because I can't stand freakin' stand you! I want you to go away and stay away! Stop bothering me! Just die already!" Cagalli yelled in his face, then taking her hand and smacked him across the face.

Backing up a few paces, he yelled, "You bitch! How dare you hit me!"

As Yuna raised his hand in the air to return the favor Cagalli had bestowed upon him, Athrun had charged up and grabbed the risen arm. Taking the said arm, he shoved it behind Yuna's back, swung him around, and threw him against the wall.

"Don't even try it," Athrun said dangerously, shoving Yuna's arm further up his back.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled, throwing herself at him to stop him. "He's not worth it!"

"Let go of me!" Yuna screamed, "Hey guys! Get this moron off of me!"

Two guys appeared and a click was heard. Slightly turning his head, Athrun saw a gun being pointed straight at him, straight at his head. Releasing Yuna from his clutches, Athrun slowly put both hands up in the air as if he was surrendering to the cops.

"A..A..Ath..run?" Cagalli stuttered, making eye contact with him. Receiving a somewhat reassuring stare back from Athrun, she stepped back.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell is going on here?!" a voice shouted. "No guns are allowed here!"

Taking this as a chance to "attack," Athrun elbowed the guy holding the gun in the stomach. Quickly catching the gun in mid-air, he tossed it to Dearka and continued on. The bodyguard that was a few steps behind the other, came charging up, throwing a fist his way. Dodging the punch, Athrun took the extended arm and used it to flip the guy over onto his back. When the man who had the gun recovered, he sent his own arm flying at Athrun, aiming straight for his "pretty face," as Yuna put it. Athrun ducked down, swinging his own foot around to hit the man's feet to knock him over. Standing up, he glared at Yuna.

"Athrun...," Dearka warned.

"We were just leaving. I'll see you soon, Dearka," Athrun replied.

"Yes, we were just leaving," Yuna agreed, smirking. "I'll beat him this time," he thought.

Walking up to Athrun, Dearka handed him the gun and leaned into his ear. "Don't get hurt now," he smirked.

"You underestimate me, my friend," Athrun whispered back.

"Come on, Pretty Boy! I don't have all day for you to have girly chats!" Yuna yelled, agitated.

"Girly chats?" Dearka laughed. "Alrighty then!"

Yuna walked away with Athrun following behind, both completely forgetting about Cagalli standing there in the background. As Dearka was about to walk away, a voice caught his attention.

"Umm..D..De..Dearka?" she stuttered out, not really sure about how his name was said. "You know Mir right?

"I do? What about her?" Dearka responded curiously.

"Well, can you find her for me and tell her that I had to suddenly leave. Just tell her I ran into Athrun, I'm sure she'll understand what I mean," Cagalli replied.

"Hmm...Sure, I'll do that now. Have fun!" Dearka winked and walked away.

Without even bothering to watch Dearka leave, Cagalli quickly ran after Athrun and the big dumb idiot she previously called her boyfriend.

(**AN: **Haha! Only Athrun is worthy of actually being called by his name. Stupid Yuna gets nicknames! Or insults rather. Either/or!)

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled, finally catching up to them. "What the hell are you doing?! It's not worth it!" She found them facing each other in an alleyway across the street from the club, Athrun's back was towards her.

"Go home," Athrun commanded, not bothering to turn around to answer her question.

"No! I'm not leaving!" she replied. She was determined to stay there. She wasn't about to leave him on his own. What would happen if he _did_ get hurt?

"I said go home. You don't need to be here!" he growled, now turning his attention to her.

While they were busy having their argument, Yuna had managed to find a long, metal pole laying against a wall not too far away from where he was originally standing. Smirking, he lightly smacked the ground a few times to see if it would hold up during his fight. Satisfied with himself, he charged down the alley towards Athrun, with the pole high above his head, ready to strike.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled, watching as Yuna inched closer and closer with each passing second.

Turning around, Athrun pushed Cagalli out of the way and charged at Yuna. Moving to the side, up against the wall, Athrun dodged Yuna's strike. Taking his foot, Athrun swung it at Yuna's stomach. Getting hit, Yuna dropped his weapon, and clutched his stomach. Jumping over Yuna, Athrun swooped up the pole. His eyes lit up in the process. Waiting for Yuna to get up again, he positioned himself with the pole in both hands.

"Athrun, just stop! He's not worth the effort!" Cagalli shouted.

"You should listen to her. You're just going to get your ass kicked by me!" Yuna smirked, standing up.

"Hah!" Athrun scoffed and whacked Yuna aside the head with the pole. "And I didn't even have to try. Not caring whether or not Yuna was actually conscious, Athrun whacked him once again along Yuna's side. Throwing the weapon to the side, he walked up and leaned down next to Yuna.

"It's a shame I have to spare you this time. Next time she won't be around and I'll make sure of it," Athrun whispered to the unconscious Yuna. Standing up, he kicked Yuna once more in the stomach before walking away.

"You idiot!" Cagalli shouted out of no where, swinging her hand at his face.

Catching it in mid-air, he spoke up, "I told you to go home."

"I was worried about you! You shouldn't have done that! That was stupid of you to do! And let go of me!" She ranted, yanking her arm back.

"Where are the keys?" he asked suddenly.

"Stop ignoring me! You're not getting the keys until you answer me!" she scowled at him.

Athrun sighed and frowned. He grabbed one of her arms and pulled her towards. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he bent down and whispered into her ear, "Don't make me use force."

"A...a..are you th..threatening m...me?" she managed. It was getting a little too intimate for her even though he was probably teasing her just to get her talk. She wasn't about to give in that easily.

"Take it any way you want," he whispered again, tightening his hold on her.

Trying to completely block out the fact that he was pulling her closer, she said, "Answer me first and you'll get the keys." Although she stumbled through some of her words, she made them as clear as possible to make it seem as if she wasn't effected by his actions.

"Hmm...How about you give me the keys and I'll answer whatever you want in the car. Sound like a deal?" he said, not letting go without getting the keys first.

Cagalli thought about it for a moment before she finally spoke up. "Fine," she mumbled, reaching into her shirt to grab the keys from her bosom. "but first you have to promise you'll answer!"

Sighing, he responded, "I promise."

"Here," she grumbled, holding the keys in the air for him to grab.

Letting go of her, he reached up and grabbed the keys. Walking in front of her, he asked, "Do I want to know why they were in your chest?" He raised an eyebrow to express his curiosity.

"No pockets," she stated simply. Shrugging to add emphasis to her response, she walked to the car.

Unlocking the car with the remote, he looked at her with a 'Say what?!' face and climbed into the car along with her. Placing the key into the ignition and starting up the car, he sped off down the road.

"Where are we going?" Cagalli asked after ten minutes of silence.

"I'm taking you home," he answered, staring at the road in front of them.

"How do you know where my brother's house is?" she responded, raising an eyebrow.

"You had it programmed into the GPS," he smirked, taking a glance at her then turned his attention back to the road.

"Riiiight," she frowned. "Now you're going to answer my questions! And you promised that you'd answer, so now you have to!"

"I know," he responded. "Go ahead."

"I want to know why you were there," Cagalli started.

"Like I said before, we both know why I was there," Athrun answered.

"No! I want a real answer!" she demanded. She turned herself so she could look at him.

Sighing, he looked at her and then back to the road. "I was following you," he responded.

"What the?! Why were you-" she started.

"I already told you why I was. I don't think I need to answer that again," he interrupted.

Rolling her eyes, she began to ask another question, "Why did you insist of beating Yuna down?"

"He asked for it from the beginning," he retorted. It seemed like she was trying to protect Yuna this whole time.

"If you don't give me a real answer, I'll throw myself out this car!" she yelled, grabbing the handle of the door.

"You wouldn't," he said, glancing from the road to Cagalli and back to the road again.

"Oh, I would. You could go and ask anybody I know," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Note to self: Get child-lock for passenger side door on both cars," he thought. Stopping at a red light, he turned to her.

"Because he was messing with you, that's why. I don't like the fact that he still thinks he's with you and that he can do whatever he pleases with you. I told you, he asked for it from beginning," he answered truthfully. Noticing that the light turned green, he turned his attention back to the road and sped off once again.

"O...o..oh..hh," she mumbled and turned to look out the window.

Minutes passed and there was nothing but silence in the car, except for the sound of driving. She had many questions she wanted to ask him, but his last answer confused her a bit. She kept pondering on it, trying make sure what she heard was correct.

"You were jealous?" she whispered to herself, unconsciously.

"Hmm?" she heard come from beside her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she mumbled. She leaned her elbow on the door and rested her head on her hand while staring out the window.

Athrun glanced at Cagalli using his peripheral vision. He could tell she was thinking about something.

"Should I bother listening in?" he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he decided to leave her thoughts to her. He didn't want to feel her wrath once she figured out that he had been listening in again.

"What time is it?" he said after a few more minutes of silence.

"It's about 6," she answered, looking at the time of the dashboard.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, trying to keep himself from stepping on the brakes.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, looking at him.

"The sun comes up at 6:30 and we're still about ten minutes away from your brother's house!" he yelled at her.

"Oohhh. Riiight. Umm...?" she said, thinking about what he could do. "You won't be able to make it home in time?"

"It takes me about 20 minutes both ways," he mumbled.

"Hold up! Was that you the other night standing under the lamp post on the other side of the street?!" Cagalli yelled, remembering that night.

"Huh?!" Athrun responded. He didn't think she saw him there. "Oh shit," he thought.

Choosing to ignore it for now, he said, "We'll talk about that later. We need to figure out what I'm going to do here!"

"Umm...You could always stay here? I'll just make up some lame story to trick my brother," she shrugged. "You could leave later tonight."

"I thought you didn't want me around?" he smirked, as he pulled the car onto the curb in front of Kira's house.

"I'm not ready to kill you off yet," she shrugged. "So, are you staying or not?"

"I guess so?" he said. He turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car. "Come on, I might be able to sneak you in without Lacus seeing you just yet. Luckily, Kira sleeps till about 7 or 8 when Lacus goes to wake him up," she said.

Climbing out of the car, he followed her to the front door. In an instant, the keys were snatched from his hand and was being used to open the front door. Slowly, she opened the door and peaked into the house. It seemed okay because she turned around and motioned him to come in.

Quietly closing the door, she, again, motioned him to follow her. They made their way up the stairs as quietly as they could Halfway up the stairs, they froze. A voice spoke out to them.

"Cagalli?" Lacus questioned, looking at the two standing on the stairs. "Who's that?"

"SHIT!" she thought to herself, she thought Lacus would be asleep for a little bit longer. "Uhh...One moment, Lacus, and I'll explain," she said before turning to Athrun.

"Just go, you'll find a door with my name on it. I'll tell Lacus about it, as long as we keep my brother out of the loop, you'll be fine. But, make sure you open and close the door as quietly as you can. Every time I tried to sneak in, Kira would always catch me somehow," she whispered to him before walking down the stairs towards Lacus.

Listening to her instructions, he continued up the stairs and soon found the door she was talking about. Opening it quietly, like he was told to do, he entered and closed the door just as he opened it. He looked around and chuckled softly under his breath. Her room was a complete mess.

* * *

"So, who's that?" Lacus started. "Is that-"

"Athrun? Yes, it is," Cagalli interrupted.

Lacus raised her eyebrow as if asking her to continue on and tell her what happened. Catching the hint, Cagalli told her the whole story. She told her about the night and how he "saved" her from Yuna and how he drove her home from there.

"So why is he here?" Lacus asked.

"Well...He burns too easily in the Sun, so he really can't be out during the day unless absolutely necessary and since it was almost time for the Sun to come up, I asked if he wanted to stay here until later on tonight when he could go home without any worries," Cagalli lied. She had to admit, she was proud of that lie because it seemed Lacus bought it.

"Really? That's weird. I knew someone like that though," Lacus responded.

"So it's all right if he stays for now?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, yeah sure! I don't mind. Maybe we can get to know each other later," Lacus smiled.

"But, we need to keep this from Kira! If he knew, he'd go crazy!" Cagalli said in return.

"Keep what from me?" Kira asked out of the blue.

Cagalli froze up when she heard her brother's voice coming from behind her. "Oh come on! Can't I just get away with something for once?!" she thought to herself.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry about the crappily done fighting scenes. I'm not too good with those. If you have any advice on how to make those types of scenes better, please tell me! I wanna better them.

The next chapter should be out in a few days.

I'm already starting to type it up.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Like I said, I started on this one right away so I wouldn't lose any of the ideas that I came up with this one! Haha!

(After the fact) Okay, so...I was stupid and procrastinated and practically lost almost everything I wanted for this chapter. Oh well!

I decided to get this up fast before my "darling" twin sister decided to chop my head off because she had nothing to read! Haha!

Like I've been saying, school starts Monday, so updates will either be once a week, twice a month, or once a month. I'll see what I can do.

Oh, and I decided to change the rating back to T because I feel that there's nothing that would be counted as M here. Except maybe language, but I don't know. It's staying at T again until I really feel that it should be changed to M.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

* * *

**Flashback: **_"So it's all right if he stays for now?" Cagalli asked. _

"_Oh, yeah sure! I don't mind. Maybe we can get to know each other later," Lacus smiled. "_

_But, we need to keep this from Kira! If he knew, he'd go crazy!" Cagalli said in return. _

"_Keep what from me?" Kira asked out of the blue. _

_Cagalli froze up when she heard her brother's voice coming from behind her. "Oh come on! Can't I just get away with something for once?!" she thought to herself._

**Chapter 10**

"Cagalli?" Kira questioned, looking at the weird face his sister was making.

"Huh? Oh. NOTHING!" she giggled nervously. "I'm going to bed now. I'm tired!" She faked a yawn and dashed up the stairs. She wasn't going to let Kira know that the guy who gave her a massive hickey was staying in his house just now and in his sister's room no less.

"Don't worry, Kira. It was nothing. I just happened to have caught her when she came in and I asked her to tell me about how the club was," Lacus giggled at Kira's confused face.

"She's not hiding something is she?" Kira asked, narrowing his eyes at the stairs.

"Not that I know of," Lacus answered, putting her pointer finger up to her chin and tapped it as if she was in thought.

* * *

As Cagalli burst in through her door and slammed it shut, she let out a sigh of relief. Locking the door, she turned around and frowned. Athrun was sitting on the floor, looking through her stuff and laughing.

"What the hell are you doing?! Who said you could go through my stuff?!" Cagalli yelled, without yelling to loud.

"Well, I happened to have stumbled across some things while I was trying to make my way around your room. Like this for instance," Athrun responded, holding up a picture of a boy and a girl. They looked like they were around the age of 14.

"Hey! Give that back!" she said, jumping for the picture of her and her brother when they first found out that they were siblings. It turns out that they were put up for adoption at a young age and they were adopted by different people but somehow they still lived in the same town. When both of their adoptive parents found out they knew each other, they decided to come clean and tell them about their pasts and that they were, in fact, twins.

Chuckling, Athrun gave the picture to Cagalli. He stood up just to sit down on the bed. He had removed his coat when he entered the room and threw it on the chair in front of the bed.

"Not a very tidy person, are you?" he said.

"I am! I was just trying to find a few things last night before I left," she muttered, cleaning up her mess. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something, anyways?"

"I can't sleep when there's something much more exciting around," he winked.

"Whatever," she frowned. "I'm going to take a shower and change into something...better." She walked to her dresser and opened a few drawers, taking at least one thing out of each.

"Hmm...I think you look just fine with what you're wearing now," Athrun smirked.

* * *

(**AN:** I love making Athrun a lustful beast. Yummmm! XD)

* * *

"That's not what you said earlier," she said angrily. Without bothering to look at him, she stomped into her adjoined bathroom and slammed the door.

He laughed at her childish behavior. Of course he'd say that while other guys were around. Jealousy can be such a bitch when it comes to people. There was no way in hell he was going to have her with another guy, not in his lifetime, er..., her lifetime.

Kicking his shoes off his feet onto the floor, he slid back on the the bed and laid down. Shoving his hands behind his head and crossing one foot over the other, he stared at the ceiling. He noticed the ceiling was white, unlike the yellow colored walls that surrounded the room.

"Wait! Yellow equals bright," he thought. "Sun plus yellow equals brighter!" Sitting up, he searched the room for something big enough to be able to cover at least half of the window. Figuring his coat was the best thing he could find, next to the comforter spread across the bed, he scrambled out of the bed and lunged towards the chair that he had placed the coat on. Grabbing the black article of clothing, he charged towards the window almost tripping over a few random things along the short way. He stopped in front of the window and tossed his coat onto the curtain rod before the room became any brighter.

Just as he was straightening out the coat to block out a little more of the sun, Cagalli came strolling out of the bathroom. She tossed her clothes from the night before into her hamper and turned around.

"What the hell are you doing to my window, ya freak?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's too bright," he said, turning around to face her.

"Okay, your point?" she responded, sitting down at her desk. Reaching under her desk, she pulled out the bag that contained her work laptop. She unzipped the bag and took the laptop out and placed it on the desk. Opening the screen, she pressed the on button and waited for it to start up.

"My point? You're well aware of what my point is," he frowned. Turning back to the window, he made sure it was covered well enough for him.

"Yeah, whatever. Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" she muttered as she typed in her password on the login window.

"Mmm," Athrun mumbled as he climbed onto the bed once he decided that he couldn't cover anymore than he already did. "You don't mind if I sleep on here, do you?"

"Knock yourself out," she said, staring at her computer screen.

He chuckled as he laid his head on the pillow. Minutes later he was fast asleep.

* * *

"No! DAMNIT!" Cagalli shouted as she banged her head against the desk countless times, causing Athrun to wake up.

"Huh wha? What's wrong?" he yawned, sitting up.

"Damnit, damnit, shit, crap!" she continued to curse. "This is bad."

There was a bang on the door and then a shout, "Cagalli?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" The banging continued.

"Go away, Kira! I'm fine!" she yelled back, trying to figure out her problem.

Athrun sat completely still as the handle on the door began to rattle.

"Cagalli, why is the door locked?! What are you doing in there?!" Kira yelled through the door, still rattling the handle.

"Damnit Kira! I'm working! Go the hell away!" she responded. She banged her head on the desk once more before looking at the screen again. She had figured out the problem.

The door handle stopped rattling and there was footsteps heard fading away. Kira knew he couldn't get in and if he did, his ass would be gone. Even though he was a lot stronger than she was, she'd end up winning when she was angry every time.

Cautiously standing up, Athrun walked over to stand behind Cagalli. With one hand on the back of the chair and another on the desk, he leaned over her shoulder to see what she was complaining about.

"This just can't be happening!" she whispered to herself as she tried to fix the problem.

"What's happening?" he asked, staring at the screen. There was files among files pulled up on the screen.

Without realizing who was talking to her, she spoke up, "Whoever was left to do my job while I'm on vacation screwed everything up! Everything's out of order, all of the numbers are wrong. This will take days for me to finish! I knew I should have chosen someone to look over all of this for me!"

Studying the files that were pulled up, he got an idea of what she was doing. He realized that he dealt with this kind of stuff all the time. He wasn't exactly fond of other people handling the numbers and certain files for his company. Although, when he did let someone do so, they always messed them up one way or another.

"Move, I know how to fix this," he said, pulling the chair out from under the desk.

"What?! No! I can handle this! It will just be a few days!" she retorted. "I don't need your help!"

"Believe me, I'll save you days of work. Just let me help," he said. Without waiting for a response, he picked her up and dropped her on the bed. Before she could get up, he sat down and began working on the messed up work.

"What the hell?!" she shouted, sitting up on the bed. "I said I can do it myself!"

He ignored her and continued fixing her files. Almost forty-five minutes had passed and he was already done. Cagalli stared at him with wide eyes.

"How in the hell did you do it that quick?!" she mumbled as she got off the bed.

"I'm used to doing this. Every time I leave these kind of files with someone else, they come back wrong. I've done it for years," he smiled.

"You just saved me days of work," she said, still staring at the computer screen. Everything was now completed, up to date, and most of all correct. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Oh...I could think of a few things," he started, which earned him a glare from her. "But I'll let it go. Just thanking me is good enough."

She got up from the bed and stopped in front of the chair. Without giving him a warning, she grabbed his arm and threw him out of the chair. He landed on the floor, on his stomach, with a thud.

"Was that really necessary?" he said to the floor. "You could have asked me to just get up."

Cagalli shrugged and sat down in her chair again. Not even a minute later, there was a knock on the door and a voice, this time it sounded like a woman.

"Cagalli, may I come in?" the womanly voice said from the other side of the door.

Cagalli got up and unlocked the door. Cracking it open, she saw that Lacus was at the door. Although she knew, she just had to make sure it wasn't her stupid brother trying to get in. She stuck her head out the door and looked around, Kira was no where to be found.

"Sure, come in," Cagalli replied, opening the door for Lacus.

"I heard a thud come from up here. Is everyone alright?" Lacus asked in a concerned tone, entering the room.

Once Lacus was completely inside the room, Cagalli slammed the door shut quickly and locked it.

"Yeah, we're fine. Moron over there just fell out of the chair," Cagalli shrugged and sat down in the same chair again.

"I recall you throwing me out of the chair," Athrun muttered from the floor.

"Oh my, are you alright Mr. Athrun?" Lacus said, walking over next to him to kneel down.

"Athrun, please and I'm fine, thank you. At least someone is nice," he chuckled.

"Oh, but I was nice. I could have kicked your ass if I wanted to," Cagalli smiled evilly.

Athrun rolled over onto his back and sat up. Lacus offered her hand and she helped him up to his feet. He dusted himself off and sat down on the bed, as did Lacus.

"So Athrun?" Lacus began.

"Yes, Ms. Lacus?" he replied

"Oh no, please, call me Lacus," she continued. "But I don't know if this is coincidence, but are you the owner of the Zala hotel chain?"

Athrun chuckled lightly before answering her question, "It's no coincidence, I am, in fact, the owner of the Zala hotel chain."

"You never told me that!" Cagalli shouted out of no where.

"You never asked," he shrugged.

"This is probably bothersome, but I've always wanted to stay there! I've seen pictures of rooms and the hotel itself and everything was just amazing! It seemed to good to just be a normal hotel!" Lacus ranted.

"That's what I aimed for," he laughed.

"Hey Lacus? Do you mind if I speak to him alone for a few minutes?" Cagalli asked with a little idea in mind.

"Oh, no! Go ahead! I must start dinner anyways!" she smiled. "Will you be staying, Athrun?"

"Umm...?" he started. What about Cagalli's brother? He knew he wouldn't be welcomed openly if Cagalli had to hide him.

"Don't worry, we'll come up with something to tell Kira," Lacus winked, remembering that Kira wasn't exactly fond of this man.

"I guess I'll stay then?" he replied after a moment of thought.

"Great!" Lacus cheered. "I'll call you down when it's ready." She skipped to the door, unlocked it, and skipped out.

Cagalli quickly closed the door behind her and locked it just as fast. Before she could turn around, something, or more like someone, had her pinned up against the door.

"Alone, eh?" Athrun whispered seductively into her ear. "First you want me gone, now you want me all to yourself."

"This has nothing to do with you or me," Cagalli replied, rolling her eyes. "You also have five seconds to back the hell up, unless you want an elbow below."

"What is it then?" he chuckled while he backed away from her.

Cagalli turned around and faced him and said, "I need a room in one of your hotels and somewhere amazing!"

"What for?" Athrun replied, raising an eyebrow. He plopped down on the bed and folded one leg over the other. Resting his elbow on his knee, he placed his head in his hand.

"For Kira and Lacus! They're getting married in the next few months and they've yet to choose somewhere to go for their honeymoon," she explained.

"I don't know if I can do that," he stated. He watched as her face changed from a shocked expression to a saddened one.

"Athrun! Please! You've got to do this for me!" she begged. "I'll do anything! I just want them to be happy on their honeymoon! They deserve it!"

"Anything?" he smirked.

"I'm being serious! Are you going to do it or not?!" she said.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. I just need to know where they want to go, when they want to go, and how long they're going. Everything after that will be taken care of," he sighed. "Your happiness is all I need in return."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she shouted with joy. She was so happy, she jumped on him and hugged him, knocking them both down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, burying his face into her neck.

"Okay! We need to start planning this right away!" she said excitedly, jumping out of his grasp.

"Okay, give me a pen and paper so I can jot this down," he laughed.

Cagalli dashed over to her desk and searched through her drawers until she found a notepad and pen. She walked back to Athrun and handed them over.

"Do you have any hotels outside the country?" she began.

"There's many outside the country. They range from Japan to France to Mexico," he stated.

"Well, I think Lacus has been bugging Kira about going to France for years now. Do you have one in Paris?" she asked.

"If I'm correct, I have two of them situated there," he answered.

"Well, you choose whichever you think is better for them, but I think Paris would be great!" she exclaimed.

"Paris it is then. When's the wedding?" he said, jotting down the details so far.

"The wedding is December 5th," she responded.

"Do you know when they want to leave and how long they're planning on staying?" he asked, continuing with his details on the paper.

"I'm really not sure about that," she mumbled. "I know! Why don't we tell them at dinner about it?!"

Athrun froze in the middle of his writing and said, "Is that really a good idea? You've been trying to hide me from your brother and now you're practically giving me away."

"He won't know it's you..," she trailed off. "Wait, you know I told him, don't you?! You've been reading my mind again, haven't you?!"

"Uhh...?" he muttered. "I think we should tell them tonight. That's a good idea!" No way was he going to admit to reading her mind.

"Fine," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "We just need to figure out what to do with you."

As if someone was reading her mind, pun intended, a knock was heard on the door. Cagalli got up and stood in front of the door.

"Who is it?" she said, raising her voice without actually shouting.

"It's Lacus. I came up with an idea!" she responded, though it sounded muffled due to the door.

Cagalli unlocked the door and pulled Lacus in. She slammed the door behind them and locked it again.

"Well, Kira should be home within the next hour. So I think we should just pretend that Athrun came over before then," Lacus began.

"Where did he go anyways?" Cagalli interrupted.

"I sent him off to run some errands for me. Anyways! Athrun, do you go by a different alias sometimes? If not, we'll need to make up a name for you to go by. Kira won't be pleased if he knows who you really are," Lacus continued.

"Occasionally I go by Alex Dino if I ever have to go out in public," he replied, jotting down a few ideas for Kira and Lacus' honeymoon. He had to make it perfect, not only for Kira and Lacus, but also for Cagalli. This was her idea after all.

"Perfect! I'm going to call Kira to see where he is. I'll be back shortly," Lacus said, unlocking the door and walking out, making sure to close it behind herself.

"You didn't use that name when I first met you and you were in public then!" Cagalli said, looking at him.

"It must have slipped my mind then," Athrun shrugged. "Does this look good to you?"

She yanked the notepad out of his hand and read all of his ideas. Her eyes widened at what she read. "He really didn't need to pretty much plan out their whole honeymoon," she thought.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking of giving them some things to do. They can take it or leave it as they please," he chuckled.

Cagalli turned her attention from the notepad to Athrun. She glared at him before narrowing her eyes into slits. He had read her mind again and she knew it. As she was about to toss the notepad straight at his head, a knock was heard and the door was opened.

"Alright, Kira should be home in about 20 minutes. Let's move down to the living room," Lacus said. "Don't worry though, the light from the sun doesn't hit the living room at this time of day. Although it should be dark enough for you to enter the kitchen by the time dinner is ready."

Athrun nodded his head in return and stood up. He walked around the bed and stopped in front of the window and yanked his coat off of it. He walked over to the bed again to place his shoes back on his feet and then exited the room after Lacus. Before leaving the room, though, he yoinked the notepad from Cagalli, ripped the page off, and handed the notepad back.

"Coming?" he smiled.

"Unfortunately," she mumbled as she walked around him and out the door.

They both descended the stairs one after the other into the living room where Lacus was waiting. Lacus took Athrun's coat and placed it on the back of an armchair. She told them both to sit down and left to get some drinks. A couple minutes later she returned with some lemonade and sat down with them.

"Kira should be home any minute. Act normal and just follow my lead," Lacus said.

"Jeez, you seem more worried about it than I am. I don't mind if he beats Athrun down with whatever random object he can find this time," Cagalli shrugged, leaning back into her chair.

"Did she forget what I am or something?!" Athrun thought, looking at Cagalli with a 'Say what?!' face.

"Cagalli, don't be so mean. He is your guest," Lacus scolded before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Wait! What do you mean this time?!" Athrun said, actually thinking about Cagalli's words. He stared at her with the same face as before.

"Huh? Oh. Last time I brought Yuna over, he decided to put his hand in the wrong place and Kira beat the crap out of him with the tray over there and when that didn't do enough damage for him, he broke the coffee table and started beating him with the leg of the table," Cagalli explained and took a sip of her drink.

"Over protective type, eh?" Athrun chuckled nervously. Although he could over-power Kira in a heartbeat, he wasn't willing to do that to his love's only brother and from what he knows, only family member as of now.

"Very. Hence the reason I had to sneak you in earlier. We were lucky it was only Lacus who caught us and not him," Cagalli said, taking another sip.

The trio sat in silence for a bit until they heard a click and a slam coming from the foyer. They also heard the rattle of keys being dropped and footsteps coming towards them. They all turned their attention to where the footsteps were coming from.

"Hey guys, I'm home," Kira greeted as he entered the living, carrying a few bags with him. "Who's that?"

"This is Mr. Alex Dino. He's one of Cagalli's friends," Lacus introduced. "I met to tell you about him coming over on the phone, but it must have slipped. He just arrived a little while before you."

Athrun got up and extended his hand to Kira. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Yamato," he smiled.

Kira took Athrun's hand and shook it. As they let each other's hands go, Lacus walked over and helped Kira take the bags to the kitchen. They returned moments later and they all sat down in the living.

"So, how do you know Cagalli?" Kira asked as he threw his arm around Lacus, who was seated next to him.

"I used to work with her at one point. We met again not too long ago and we've been talking through email since then," Athrun replied, nonchalantly.

"Ah. How long _have_ you know each other?" Kira continued.

"I think about a year or two," Athrun answered. "Cagalli?"

"Huh?" Cagalli said. She hadn't been listening to the conversation at all. She just wished he'd leave already. She was sick of dealing with him.

"How long have we known each other?" Athrun said, repeating Kira's question.

"I think about a year and some odd months. I don't know. I don't keep track," she answered quickly.

Lacus looked at Cagalli and scolded her with her eyes. Cagalli could tell that Lacus was telling her to stop being so rude to him, though she really didn't care.

"I think dinner's almost ready," Lacus said, standing up. "Why don't you come help me, Cagalli? Let's let these two get to know each other a bit."

Lacus walked over to Cagalli and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the chair. She dragged her off into the kitchen.

"Hey! What the?!" Cagalli yelled, almost stumbling over herself.

When they entered the kitchen, Lacus let go of Cagalli's hand and smiled at her before tended to the food.

"Lacus! We can't leave Kira in there with him!" Cagalli whispered. "He's been staring at Athrun with this weird face."

"Just leave it, Cagalli," Lacus replied, taking the chicken out of the oven. "If we hear something, we'll do something about it."

Cagalli sighed as she took the plates and silverware out of the cupboards and began setting the table.

* * *

The boys smiled at the retreating girls before turning back to each other. Athrun's face still held a smile while Kira's face now held a frown.

"Who are you really?" Kira asked calmly. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. Hands clasped, he stared at Athrun.

"I'm Alex Dino, Mr. Yamato. Who else would I be?" Athrun responded.

"Cut the crap. I know who you are. Not many people have blue hair and green eyes," Kira replied, trying to contain his anger. "This must be Cagalli's doing. That's why he's not telling me who he actually is," he thought.

"I'm sorry?" Athrun asked, trying to sound confused.

"You're Athrun Zala, I know it. I looked you up the other day on the internet," Kira said, now glaring at him.

"Who?" Athrun asked, sounding even more confused.

"I'm not easily fooled, Mr. Zala," Kira replied firmly.

* * *

"Lacus! Hurry! Go and distract them! Kira knows about Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"What?" Lacus said a little worried. "What's Athrun saying?"

"He's completely denying it but Kira won't back down. Go tell them dinner is ready!" Cagalli said, walking back into the kitchen. She had been hiding behind the wall closest to the living room to make sure nothing when wrong.

"Just calm down, Cagalli," Lacus said placing the chicken onto the table.

"Come on Lacus! Go! Go! Go!" Cagalli almost yelled.

"Okay, I'm going. Calm down," Lacus said exiting the kitchen. She sighed as she entered the living room to find Kira whispering about something to Athrun.

"Dinner's ready," Lacus said.

Athrun and Kira stood up together. Kira motioned for Athrun to go before him. As Athrun walked by Kira, Kira whispered, "I'm not done with you," before following after into the kitchen. Cagalli had already finished putting everything on the table as they entered and took their seats.

They ate in silence the whole time. Kira kept glaring at Cagalli and Athrun while they both kept their heads down and their eyes in the plates. Lacus was looking at everyone, she knew this wasn't going to turn out well very soon. Finally fed up with staring at the same thing, Cagalli lifted her head to find her brother staring, more like glaring, at her.

"What the hell are you staring at me for?!" Cagalli said, irritated. She hated it when people stared at her. It was like they were inspecting her.

"I know you know perfectly well why I'm staring at you," Kira said, anger evident in his voice.

"Actually, I have no idea why the hell you're staring at me!" Cagalli yelled. Her grip on her fork tightened.

"You know!" Kira yelled back, standing up. His chair was pushed over to the floor due to the force of him darting up.

"Care to enlighten me, jackass?!" Cagalli replied, also pushing her chair over.

Lacus and Athrun looked from each other to the twins and back. They weren't quite sure what was going to happen, but they knew it wasn't going to be good. Something was bound to happen.

"Maybe it's the fact that you decided to invite the idiot that almost raped you to my house!" Kira shouted.

All three of them were taken aback. Cagalli quickly regained herself and shouted, "This idiot isn't that idiot! That's pretty freakin' obvious!"

"Umm...?" Athrun started. "I don't think I'm an idiot."

"SHUT UP!" the twins yelled in reply. Athrun sat back in his chair and shut his mouth. One of them ganging up on him was bad enough, but two was much worse.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Cagalli yelled at her brother.

"I'll do as I please!" Kira shouted. "I can't believe you invited _him_ here!"

"This is Athrun Zala! This is Alex Dino! There's a difference here!" Cagalli replied.

"I'm not stupid! That's obviously Athrun Zala! They look exactly alike!" Kira said.

"What does looks have to do with anything?! Many people look alike! In fact, I saw someone who looked like Lacus the other day!" Cagalli yelled.

"WHAT?!" Athrun shouted in his mind. "There's only one person that looks like Lacus and that's Meer. She couldn't have? Could she?! Oh shit! I've got to ask her about that later. Meer's probably up to no good."

"That's not the point! The point is this is Athrun Zala! The big dumb asshole who tried to rape my sister! My poor, innocent sister!" Kira shouted.

"Excuse me?! Innocent?!" Cagalli said before she jumped over the table, aiming her fork at his head. "I'm not innocent!" She landed on top of him on the floor.

Athrun and Lacus darted out of their chairs to go stop the fighting twins. During which Kira was able to knock the fork out of Cagalli's hand. So she resorted to punching him instead. Kira was able to grab a hold of her wrists, but Cagalli continued to fight back, struggling to get out of his grip.

Athrun ran around the table tried to pry Cagalli off of Kira while Lacus stood by.

"LET GO OF MY, ZALA! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Cagalli yelled, now fighting against both boys.

"I told ya it was Athrun!" Kira shouted from under his sister, still gripping her wrists.

"Who cares who he is! I'm going to kill you!" Cagalli yelled.

Athrun was finally able to pull Cagalli off of Kira. She began clawing at his arms that were wound tightly around her waist, but his grip wouldn't loosen one bit. Meanwhile, Lacus helped Kira get up off the floor.

"Please take her into the other room," Lacus calmly said over the commotion.

Athrun nodded his head and dragged Cagalli out of the dining area.

"Stop Athrun! Let me go!" Cagalli said angrily, still fighting to get out of his grip.

"Cagalli, stop! I'm not letting you go until you calm down!" Athrun said into her ear. He dragged her into the living room and tossed her down on the couch.

"Now sit and calm down," he commanded. "And don't bother trying to run, we'll know how that will end up."

"Screw you, Zala!" she spat in return. She tried to get up only to be pushed back down by Athrun.

"Do that again and I'll sit on you," he replied.

"You wouldn't," she whispered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I would," Athrun smirked.

As Cagalli was about to make another run for it, Kira and Lacus entered the living room. When she saw Kira, she took her chances for real this time and scrambled up. As she rounded the couch, Athrun caught her again by the waist and held her firmly.

"Stop it, Cagalli!" Athrun yelled.

"Cagalli," Lacus warned.

Cagalli instantly stopped when she heard the tone in Lacus' voice, she had never heard that before and she wasn't going to take her chances.

"We're all going to sit down and we're going to talk like civil human beings. Kira will leave Athrun alone and Cagalli will leave Kira alone. No more arguments tonight," Lacus commanded.

Kira and Lacus sat on one couch next to each while Athrun carried Cagalli around and threw her down on the other couch across from Kira and Lacus. He took his seat next to Cagalli and they all looked at each other. Although the fighting had ceased, Kira and Cagalli were still staring at each other, Kira occasionally turning his attention over to Athrun and back to Cagalli.

"Why don't you tell them what you have planned now?" Athrun whispered, leaning over to her ear.

"What?" Cagalli said, confused.

Athrun sighed and took the piece of paper out of his pants pocket and unfolded it. He shoved it into her face.

"This," he said, referring to the ideas written on the piece of paper.

"Oh, right," Cagalli whispered back taking the paper into her hands. She read the paper real quick and then cleared her throat.

"Lacus, have you decided on what you're doing for your honeymoon yet?" Cagalli asked, now ignoring her brother.

"No, we're still looking. We haven't found anywhere interesting yet and Kira won't let me look outside the country," Lacus said, glaring at Kira.

"Well, um...?" Cagalli started, looking at the paper.

"Go ahead, tell them," Athrun whispered into her ear.

"Here," Cagalli said handing the paper to Lacus. "It's more or less for you since Kira's a jerk."

Lacus read the paper and her eyes lit up with excitement. She showed Kira the paper and he was shocked.

"Cagalli?! Are you serious?!" Lacus said, excited.

"Yeah, I want you guys...Well, mostly you since Kira's still a jerk, to enjoy your honeymoon," Cagalli replied. "When I found out about Athrun owning the hotels, I asked him to help and he agreed. So everything written on there is what he wrote."

"Athrun, you'll really do this for us?!" Lacus said, even more excited. She always wanted to go to Paris and she was finally getting her chance to do so.

"Yes-" Athrun started.

"Even though Kira doesn't deserve it now because he's a jerk!" Cagalli interrupted, glaring at her brother.

Kira didn't bother opening his mouth, his eyes said it all.

"Anyways, yes. You can stay at the hotel for as long as you want without worrying about paying for anything. Don't worry, I'll make sure of it," Athrun smiled. "Although I can't help you with the flights."

"Oh! We can book that ourselves. It's okay!" Lacus responded.

"Actually, I can just lend you my private jet to make it easier on yourselves if you'd like. I never use the thing anyways," Athrun shrugged.

"You really don't have to do all of this for us, Athrun! We barely know you and I don't want to make it seem we're taking advantage of you!" Lacus replied.

"No, no. I insist. Cagalli wants you both to be happy," Athrun said. He wanted them to be happy just so Cagalli could be happy. Hell, he'd even fly over there himself if something goes wrong and personally take care of it himself if he had to just to keep them happy while away.

"No! I want _Lacus_ to be happy. Screw Kira!" Cagalli yelled.

"Screw you too!" Kira finally said after a little while.

"Kira! Cagalli! What did I say?!" Lacus commanded. "No more arguing! And Kira, thank Athrun for all of this. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have such a lovely honeymoon!"

Kira sighed and stood up. He figured he'd be nice to this idiot just this once to make Lacus happy. He knew she wanted a honeymoon like this and if it was being handed to them on a silver platter like this, he'll gladly take it to make his fiancé happy. He extended his hand to Athrun.

"Thanks for all of this," he mumbled.

Athrun took his hand and shook it. "Anytime. I'm only glad to help," he replied.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on Athrun, you have to get going now," she said. She quickly went up to her room to grab a coat and her phone and came back to the living room.

"It was nice meeting you both. I'm sorry for the commotion," Athrun said, shaking both Kira and Lacus' hand before grabbing his coat that was hanging on the back of the chair.

"It's alright. I know it wasn't intended," Lacus smiled sweetly.

Everyone walked to the door where Cagalli grabbed the keys to Athrun's car.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked, annoyed.

"I'm dropping him off, how do you expect him to get home if I don't?" Cagalli replied.

"Walk?" Kira responded, raising an eyebrow.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and walked out the door and said, "I'll be back soon."

Athrun followed after her and said, "Once again, it was nice meeting you both. Have a nice evening!"

"It was nice meeting you too, Athrun! Hope to see you again!" Lacus waved goodbye.

"I don't," mumbled Kira, which received an elbow to the stomach from Lacus.

* * *

**AN:** 'Kay. I know I'm really late! That's why I made this a little longer for you guys! Haha. The next chapter should be up soon. I won't give a time limit because I'm not sure. It will be sometime this month, though I think.

Please excuse all grammatical errors and such.

I need your opinions though. How many chapters do you think this should be? I really have no idea how long it should be. I think if I set a chapter limit, I'll know how much to type in my upcoming chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Herez bez the next chapterzzz! Haha. I'm on a "zz-ing" fest with my sister! XD

Thanks for all the reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing! Well, typing. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that deals with "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny." All rights are reserved to Sunrise.

* * *

**Flashback: **_Everyone walked to the door where Cagalli grabbed the keys to Athrun's car. _

"_Where are you going?" Kira asked, annoyed. _

"_I'm dropping him off, how do you expect him to get home if I don't?" Cagalli replied. _

"_Walk?" Kira responded, raising an eyebrow. _

_Cagalli rolled her eyes and walked out the door and said, "I'll be back soon."_

**Chapter 11**

"Lemme drive," Athrun said, following Cagalli down the path to his car.

"Fine," Cagalli said. She wasn't in the mood to fight right now. She just wanted to get rid of Athrun, come back, and go to sleep. She swerved around the car, while unlocking the car, and opened the passenger side door. She climbed in and closed the door, dropping the keys on the center console.

Athrun climbed into the driver's seat and picked up the keys. He shoved them into the ignition and started the car. He put the car into drive and drove off down the street.

Soon they were on the familiar highway back to Athrun's apartment. He hadn't bothered with the GPS system considering he's back and forth to Kira's house a few times already. He had memorized the way.

A few minutes later, he turned the radio on to drown out the eerie silence that had been looming around them since they left. Something just didn't feel right and he wasn't sure what it was. He glanced at Cagalli to find her staring out the window with her head casually placed on her hand as her elbow was on the door. He returned his attention back to the road. By this time, he had caught the chorus of the song playing on the radio.

"_I cried out with no reply And I can't feel You by my side _

_So I'll hold tight to what I know _

_You're here and I'm never alone_"

The song sounded strange to him. It was like it was trying to tell him something. Or so he thought. The melody had just kept replaying in his head long after the song was over. He would have missed his exit if Cagalli didn't say anything seconds before the turn-off.

"What the hell was that?! Pay attention to the road instead of daydreaming you idiot!" Cagalli yelled angrily at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he rounded the turn on the road coming off from the highway. He stopped at the red light at the end of the road. Sighing, he flung his head down onto the steering wheel, bashing it a few times to rid himself of the nagging thoughts from moments before. Although he didn't notice, Cagalli was staring at him like he was an even bigger idiot now. She didn't bother asking anything and acted like she didn't notice.

"It's like...Gah! I don't even know!" Athrun screamed in his mind. The chorus from that song really irked him. It was like there was some stupid hidden meaning and he just couldn't figure it out at all.

"The light, moron," Cagalli said, smacking his shoulder lightly.

He lifted his head up and stepped on the gas pedal lightly to start the car rolling again. Soon, the car was up to speed again and they were only a few blocks away from his place. The thoughts of that song continue to nag him beyond belief. If it weren't for Cagalli being in the car, he would have vented his frustrations by speeding along like a maniac. But he kept his cool for the next few blocks until he rounded into the parking garage.

"Don't bother turning it off," she mumbled as she climbed out of the passenger seat.

Athrun didn't hear her though. He leaned forward onto the steering wheel again and just stayed there. No bashing of the head, no punching of the fists. He just laid there. He didn't even heard when Cagalli opened his door and stood there, staring at him again.

"Care to remove yourself from the chair so I can go?" she said rather rudely.

It was then that he noticed that she had even moved at all and that he was even home. Unbuckling the seatbelt, he stared at her for a moment before turning to face her completely.

"Don't go," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" she replied, acting like she didn't hear what he said. She took notice of how distressed and worried his features were. "Is there something wrong with him or something?" she thought.

"Don't go," he mumbled even louder. "Just...don't go."

"I have to go, now please move from the seat," she replied. She didn't understand why he wouldn't let her go so easily. Okay, maybe she understood somewhat, but she didn't understand why he looked like he did now.

"Please, just stay for tonight and you can go during broad daylight," he mumbled again.

"What?! No! I have to get home. Now move!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and tugging. He barely even moved, it was as if she was incredibly weak.

"Cagalli, I can't let you go right now," he started, "It's...just not safe."

"What are you talking about?! My god, just let me go!" she yelled again, letting him go.

"I just have this hunch," he mumbled for the millionth time, or so it seemed. He stepped out of the car and stood in front of her. Firmly grasping her shoulders, he stared into her eyes to get her to believe him even just a bit.

"Stop Athrun. I'll be fine. I'm going now," was all she said before pushing him out of the way and climbing into the car and slamming the door shut.

"Cagalli!" he yelled, frowning. He just had to choose the stubborn one to fall in love with.

She didn't bother responding to him as she put the car into reverse and backed out of the spot Athrun had parked in a few minutes ago. Again, the car was put into drive and off it went.

Athrun jogged out to the middle of the parking lot and watched as the car came to a stop at the road. A frown was still evident on his features.

Cagalli watched in the rearview mirror as he jogged out into the middle of the parking lot. She could clearly see that cute little frown she had fallen in love with only weeks ago. Sighing, she stopped at the stop sign and stared at the big boob of a vampire she had been trying to avoid.

"I guess he deserves a few words from me," she thought. "After this, I won't see him again. I'll ignore him like I did before and act like he's not there at night. Eventually he'll move on."

She placed the car in par and unbuckled her seatbelt. Opening the door, she climbed out and stood there next to the open door. She looked at him and noticed that he was questioning her. Closing her eyes, she gestured him to come over.

Athrun walked over and stood in front of her, wondering why she had gotten out. Was she actually reconsidering staying?

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Athrun, stop. I've already told you that this could never and will never work out between us," she said, getting straight to the point. She knew he was trying to hold on as best as he could. He wasn't ready to let go and it was obvious.

Her statement was like a sock filled with rocks to the face. Though, this time, the blow was twice as hard since it had actually come from her mouth instead of a lousy piece of freakin' paper, or so he referred to it as now.

"It will work," he whispered. "I'll make it work."

She could sense the unsure tone in his voice and how in denial he really was. She let a little breath of air escape her mouth before continuing her viewpoint.

"You're in denial. It could never work. I'm sorry," she whispered back, closing her eyes for a few brief seconds before opening them again. When she did open them again, she found Athrun's eyes boring into hers. She could have swore she saw a bit of loneliness, and of course worry, flash through his eyes before it disappeared. Looking away, she climbed back into the car and closed the door behind herself. She didn't even think as she opened the window and gestured him to come a little closer. This time when she laid her eyes on him, his face showed no emotion whatsoever. It was nothing but emptiness staring back at her.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone who could live like you do one day," she whispered. She watched as he shifted his eyes to look at something else. He was still in denial, she concluded. She closed her eyes again before opening them.

Slowly, she reached out and placed both of her hands on either side of his head. She pulled him towards her and gingerly placed a kiss on his forehead. She lingered for a few moments before taking her lips off his cold, yet somehow warm, forehead.

"Goodbye," she whispered after she placed her forehead on his for a few minutes. Slowly, she released him and retreated back into the car. Without looking at him, she closed the window and placed the car into drive. She took off the down road and Athrun thought that was the last time he would ever see her like this again.

* * *

It had been hours after Cagalli had left him and he just couldn't do anything without his thoughts wandering. The words she said earlier haunted him just as much as those lyrics did before. She had literally ended whatever they were before they had even started. What angered him was the fact that she didn't even bother giving them a try before she said it could never work out the way they wanted it to.

He was standing out on the balcony, staring at the city lights and beyond. The soft night breeze blew through his hair midnight blue hair, quietly lifting his strands up and then placing them back down as if they were the most gentlest thing in the world.

As his thoughts strayed again, his mind began to wander back to the lyrics. What had they meant and why did they seem to stick out to him unlike a lot of other songs? Something was happening or was going to happen and he could feel it.

His thinking session was interrupted when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. It seemed it lived throughout the night or it was just about to die.

He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. The number seemed to be unknown to him. Although he doesn't usually answer unknown calls, this one stuck out to him. Flipping open the phone, he pressed the button to put the call through.

"This is Athrun-," he began but was cut off.

"Where the hell is my sister?!" he heard being screamed into the phone.

"Excuse me?" he asked, trying not to yell back.

"WHERE'S CAGALLI?!" he voice yelled at him again. He recognized it as Kira's, but how had he gotten his number? Maybe from Cagalli? He had snuck him number into her phone while she wasn't watching. But how could he? Cagalli...wasn't...there... And that's when what Kira said hit him.

"What do you mean she's not there?!" Athrun responded, trying to hide the fact he was now frantic.

"She hasn't come home yet. Where the hell is she?! IF YOU TOUCHED HER!" Kira said before the phone was grabbed from him.

"Athrun? It's Lacus. I'm sorry about Kira, it's just Cagalli hasn't come home yet and it's almost morning. We had stayed up waiting for her. We had also tried calling her cell phone but there was no answer," Lacus said a little worried. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, do you?"

"I don't know where she is. She left here hours ago. Honestly, I tried to convince her to stay until the sun came up, but she wouldn't listen," Athrun mumbled into the phone. He was right, something was going to happen and it did.

"Oh goodness," Lacus replied.

He heard Lacus talk to Kira and then shouts come from Kira about calling the police and the military and everything in between and he wouldn't stop until he found his sister.

"Lacus?" Athrun began. "How did you get my number?"

"Well, Kira searched the internet until he found it. He called a few other numbers before this. He wouldn't stop even when I told him to," Lacus replied.

Just then, he heard his door burst open and then next moment he was being shoved up again the wall. When he finally realized what had happened, he came face to face with a very angry Kira.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Kira yelled in his face.

"Kira!" Lacus screamed, running out onto the balcony after him. "Hurting Athrun won't solve anything!"

Athrun stared at Kira, trying to restrain himself from pummeling the guy. He had to keep reminding himself that he was Cagalli's brother and kicking his ass just wouldn't go down very well with her.

"He's lying, Lacus! You and I both saw that stupid car she's been driving around down there! She has got to be here!" Kira yelled, though only looking at Athrun.

"My car's here? That can't be. I saw her leave with it," Athrun replied, trying to hide the shock on his face.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Kira yelled again, tightening his grip on Athrun's collar.

"Then how do you suppose I act like I know when I really don't?" Athrun responded. Kira was beginning to get on his nerves even more. If he wasn't someone precious to Cagalli, he might have tossed Kira over the balcony by now.

"Kira, let Athrun go and see for himself," Lacus said softly. "Give him a chance."

Kira shifted his attention from Athrun to Lacus and back. If Athrun knew anything about Cagalli, he wasn't about to let him get away that easily; that was, until he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Fine," he muttered and let go of Athrun, for now. He backed up to give the other guy some room.

After being let go, Athrun pushed himself off the wall and dashed out of the apartment towards the elevator with Lacus and Kira trailing behind. All three boarded the elevator. It seemed like hours were passing as the elevator slowly made it's way down the shaft. Athrun was tapping his foot impatiently while Kira glared the hell out of him.

The lift stopped and a ding was heard. Before the doors could fully open, Athrun pushed himself through ran into the parking lot. He skidded to a stop when he laid his eyes on something he was hoping he wasn't going to see. His eyes widened in shock.

They had been right after all. There his car sat, gleaming in the light of the parking garage. He ran over to the car, he wasn't ready to believe that it was just idly sitting there without a driver.

"Maybe she came back and decided to sleep in the car!" Athrun thought, getting his hopes up. And then those shattered, along with his heart, as he found the car completely empty. No one in the driver's seat or the passenger side seat. No one in the middle seating. No one in the back. It was void of any sort of human life.

Kira and Lacus were standing by behind the car as Athrun was frantically searching. Kira was still fuming of course. He still thought Athrun was faking the whole "Cagalli isn't here" thing.

Athrun rounded back around from the other side of the car to stare in the driver side window. He had noticed something out of the ordinary and went to check it out. When he looked closer, he found it was a note.

"A NOTE! Please, dear god, let it be from her," he thought as he pulled on the door handle. Of course, the stupid thing was locked. But what he failed to notice was a pair of keys sticking out of the lock as he continued pulling at the locked door.

Twitching, he let go of the handle and looked around for something he could smash the window in with. He thought for a moment until he realized he had some sort of crowbar somewhere in his garage.

Athrun charged over to his garage, leaving Kira and Lacus to stare at him and wonder what the hell he was doing. He punched in the number code for his door to open. As it was lifting, he didn't bother waiting as he slipped under and turned the light on to search for the object. Finding the object, he picked it up and ran back to his car.

"Athrun? What are you doing with that?" Lacus asked, but he didn't seem to hear her.

He positioned himself so he could produce a nice, heavy blow to smash the window in without hitting multiple times. As he began lifting the crowbar in the air, a screech was heard from his right.

"Athrun! What are you doing?! Aren't those the keys there?!" Lacus yelled.

Kira was starting to slowly believe that Athrun really had no idea what the hell was happening or he was just a really, really good actor.

Athrun looked down with his crowbar still in the air. Lacus was right. The one thing he needed all along was sitting there in the lock, practically laughing at him. He was about to vandalize his own car yet his keys had been there the whole time! He twitched again as he stared at those darned keys. How could he have not noticed those before?

Taking a deep breath, he casually trotted over to a cement wall that stood up to his waist. He lifted the crowbar into the air again and began striking the concrete as hard as he could. After letting out most of his frustrations on the poor concrete wall, he dropped the object and walked back to his car. He looked at Kira and Lacus before opening the door with the keys he now loathed.

Opening the door, he shoved the keys into his pocket and yanked the note off the steering wheel. He could instantly tell it wasn't Cagalli's writing. He had studied the note she gave him almost every night because he kept thought he was dreaming every time the words came to his mind.

He began reading, not bothering to look at Kira and Lacus as they made their way over, wondering what it was Athrun had found in the car.

"_Athrun Baby_

_I'm sure you've already noticed that your little blonde bit-, opps, I mean, what was her name? Ah, yes, Cagalli, is missing already. I'm sure you remember when I told you about how I'd step over anyone to get to you, dear, and that's exactly what I'm doing._

_You should have left her when you had the chance, Athrun. Oh well, though. I'm sure this one will be the most exciting killing I've ever done!_

_I'll cut you a deal though._

_If you want this little blondie to live, then you need to leave her and come back to me and pledge your love for me. You also have to marry me right in front of her eyes. There's nothing like breaking a sad, pathetic human's heart._

_Meet me at 3:00 a.m. tonight at your lovely hotel here in town (your suite, of course) if you want her to live._

_Love,_

_Meer (Zala)_

_P.S.- I'm sure you're wondering about your car. I had cleaned it and brought back to you. It stenched like human."_

If Athrun wasn't pale enough, he was surely as pale as a ghost now. Meer was going to kill Cagalli and/or he was to marry her. She was definitely right about the fact that she was going step over anyone and anything.

Kira had watched, along with Lacus, as Athrun grew paler by the second. Not caring if Athrun was done looking at the sheet, he grabbed it out of his hands scanned over it. He now knew what had made Athrun so pale. Some chick named Meer was trying to kill his sister and for what? For Athrun of all people.

Lacus was leaning over Kira's shoulder the whole time, reading along with him. She never thought this would have happened. Who really was Athrun and why was this girl so obsessed with him? Lacus knew that Cagalli was hiding something very important about this man she claimed to love. She had an idea on what he really was.

Athrun hadn't moved at all. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He knew he should have left her when she had tried to.

"If only I knew this was going to happen," Athrun thought. "I have to save her no matter what. This is my fault." With that, he yanked the note from Kira's grasp, closed his car down, and charged inside the building.

Kira looked up, fuming, at Athrun. He wasn't about to get away this easily. Some stupid obsessed fan-girl kidnapped his _little_ sister. It was his fault his sister is gone! Before he could even get a head start, Lacus was already jogging ahead after Athrun.

Athrun was already in the elevator when Lacus came and pushed herself in before the door's closed. Just Kira's luck, he had missed the opportunity and was left running up the stairs to catch up.

"Athrun, tell me the truth. Who are you really?" Lacus began. She was going to corner him into answering her whether he wanted to or not.

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. What had she meant? Was she thinking that he wasn't human? Of course, he wasn't, but that doesn't mean she has to find out that he wasn't.

"Tell me, are you a vampire?" Lacus asked a little too bluntly.

His eye's widened at her question. How could she have known? There was no way!

She figured she was correct when she noticed how Athrun's eyes had become wide and he didn't answer her.

"So I'm right, I presume?" she said.

"You are," he mumbled. "How did you know?"

"I have a friend who is as well. He uses the same excuse all the time to get away from people," Lacus smiled. "In fact, you might know him."

Just then, the door of the lift opened and revealed a slightly winded Kira waiting for them. Lacus smiled as she stepped out with Athrun behind her. He had pushed past them and ran into his apartment, not really caring about his front door. He had a trusted ally and he knew he could use this to some sort of advantage. She looked exactly like Meer!

"You two, follow me," Athrun said charging into the room he had reserved for Cagalli weeks ago.

As the two filed in the door, Athrun slammed it shut behind him and turned towards them.

"Does he know?" Athrun asked Lacus.

"No," she stated simply.

"Should we?" he replied.

"I don't see why not. He can be trusted," she said.

They both turned to a confused Kira. Although Kira turned his attention Lacus, Athrun began speaking, "Kira...You've heard of vampires, yes?"

"Your point?" Kira responded, raising an eyebrow. He turned his attention to Athrun.

"I'm one," was all he said in response to Kira. They didn't have time to start long explanations. They needed to start planning about what they were going to do. He knew he had to get Kira on his side before even trying to use Lacus in his plans.

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" Kira replied.

"You're not?" Lacus said, throwing herself into the conversation, orally.

"I already know that you have one as a friend. I'm not that oblivious, ya know," Kira responded.

"Well...Now that that's out of the way, we need to start planning," Athrun said, not really caring to hear about who they knew or what not. Cagalli was all that mattered right now.

"Planning?" Kira said, now looking at Athrun, his eyebrow raised again.

"We're going to trick that bitch and we're going to save Cagalli. There's no way I'm letting her die there," Athrun growled. Just talking about Meer made his blood boil.

Kira and Lacus nodded in agreement. Although they never met this Meer character, they could obviously tell she was nothing but bad news.

"Don't worry, Cagalli. I'm coming for you no matter what it takes," Athrun thought.

* * *

**AN: **I know it was kind of badly written. I guess school is already killing my brain after 8 days. Haha! I would have updated while I was off for Tropical Storm Fay, but I just got really lazy. I was bugged many times by my twin sister, but I didn't care what she said. Hehe!

At least it's not late this time. It's only been about two weeks. :)

Well, the next one should be up in the same amount of time or possibly this weekend since it's Labor Day on Monday and I'll need something to do. Just watch.

So! After a death threat from my twin sister, I finally put it up! And that's my story for the past two weeks! :D

Lyrics from "_Never Alone_" from BarlowGirl

Also! Just a random thing here.

DO ANY OF YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN MEER AND ATHRUN?! IF SO, TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND I'LL GLADLY ADD IT IN AS A CHAPTER OR IN A CHAPTER.

IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR, THAT'S OKAY AS WELL. I JUST DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THOSE HANGING IF THEY WANT TO KNOW.

PLEASE TELL ME OR I WON'T DO SO.

IF YOU'RE ASKING ABOUT THE CAPS, I'M JUST TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!

:D


	12. Sorry

Hey guys...I know it's been a while and I'm horrible for not saying anything sooner or updating when I was going to.

Over the past few months, I've been packing and doing schoolwork upon schoolwork, granted I've been a little lazy here and there.

Like I said, I'm currently in the process of moving to another State and I've been busy. In fact, this weekend is the move. Unfortunately, the computer I use to type up this story is the one that's going to the other State while I continue to stay in Florida and graduate high school. I would use my newer computer, but I like to use Open Office because it's better for the upload instead of Microsoft Office. With all of that said, I'm LITERALLY going to try and update the chapter most of you have been waiting for since last since August. I'm going to be driving up with my family and start unpacking some of my stuff while I can and since I have no school until that next Thursday, I'm going to attempt to update and possibly do another chapter. I can't promise anything, though, considering I'll have some stuff to do for school while I'm away. I promise I'll try my hardest to have it up.

Lucky for you all, I have my sister bugging the heck out of me to update. She claims she needs something to do. XD

Anyways...I'll have the chapter up as soon as I can.

Unfortunately though, this story is being put on temporary hiatus until I figure out what I'm going to do. If there isn't a new chapter by the end of the month, I probably won't get back to typing until at least Spring Break, which is in April for me.

Once again, I'm really sorry for not saying or doing anything.

Please don't hurt me. D:


End file.
